Relatos de amor, cariño y amistad
by lulufma
Summary: Historias acerca de la familia Uchiha. Cómo Sarada a los largo de sus días como estudiante va descubriendo nuevos sentimientos. SASUSAKU. Bolt-Sarada-Inojin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Relatos de amor, cariño y amistad"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: La fuerza de mamá.<strong>

* * *

><p>— ¡Vámonos a comer!<p>

Sarada Uchiha no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Aburame sensei no había terminado lo que iba a decir y ella quería escuchar más detalles acerca de la tarea que había dejado. Suspiró, se acomodó los lentes, tomó su refrigerio y salió del aula.

Caminó hasta una banca. Alrededor no había ningún chico de su academia... le pareció perfecto.

Sarada no tenía amigos en la academia y nunca tuvo tiempo siquiera de entablar alguna conversación con alguien. Sarada era menor que sus compañeros, la habían adelantado un año por su destacada inteligencia y habilidad ninja.

En su anterior aula tampoco había hecho amigos; algunos se acercaban a ella con la intención de que les explique algunas cosas y otros más desvergonzados le pedían copiar su tarea. Al terminar las clases ella corría a su casa, le gustaba que su madre le aclarara algunas cosas de la academia; pero si algo le emocionaba demasiado era encontrar a su padre y almorzar con él.

Cuando a Sasuke Uchiha le llegó la noticia de que su hija sería adelantada un año en la academia ninja se sintió aún más orgulloso de ella. Un día le comentó a Sarada que sería un genio como su tío Itachi; solo con ese comentario hizo que su hija se dedicara el doble a sus estudios.

Sarada suspiró, de verdad quería volverse un ANBU a los 14 años, o por qué no, antes de los 14. Tomó el táper donde su madre le había mandado el refrigerio. Lo intentó abrir pero no pudo, lo intentó de nuevo, nada.

— ¡Shannaro!— exclamó molesta.

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback]<strong>

_Sakura se encontraba apresurada preparando la merienda de su hija. Se le había hecho tarde y necesitaba llegar temprano al hospital de Konoha. Sarada esperaba tranquila, estaba impecable como siempre y con sus cosas listas, solo le faltaba la merienda._

_— Escucha Sarada, no abras tu comida antes porque se puede enfriar, luego puedes enfermar y… — Sakura quien hablaba rápido paró de pronto, se veía afligida— ¡Shannaro!— cerró el táper— Seré médico ninja pero no soportaría verte enferma._

_Sí, su mamá solía preocuparse demasiado cuando tenía que ver con la salud, tanto con su hija como con su esposo. Ellos sumado a su dramatismo era explosivo._

_— Nunca abro mi comida antes, mamá._

**[Fin del Flashback]**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era la fuerza sobrehumana de Sakura, a veces cuando se emocionaba no podía controlar su fuerza y solía romper cosas o en este caso, volver inaccesible la merienda de su hija.

— ¿Acaso no piensas comer' ttebasa?

Sarada lo miró con sorpresa, no había sentido su presencia, ¿qué clase de ninja era si no podía sentir la presencia de un escandaloso como Bolt Uzumaki?, se recriminó.

— ¿Qué haces acá? — pronunció seria.

Bolt no sabía qué responder, simplemente la había visto alejarse sola y aislarse de los demás. A Bolt no le gustaba eso, la soledad… le daba escalofríos con tan solo pensar en ello.

— Te vi forcejear con tu táper, ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso la gran Uchiha no puede abrirlo? — soltó con burla.

— Claro que puedo.

— A ver.

Sarada se avergonzó, no quería que Bolt la viera fracasar. Porque no solo bastaba con heredar casi todos los rasgos físicos de su padre, también había heredado su orgullosa personalidad.

— Ya no tengo hambre— la pequeña se cruzó de brazos.

— El gran Uzumaki lo abrirá.

Bolt tomó el táper de Sarada, ella quiso arrebatárselo pero se le vino una idea a la cabeza: _"Ni en mil años Bolt logrará abrirlo, se humillará solo"_. Y en efecto, Sarada pudo ver cómo Bolt intentaba hasta con los dientes sacar la tapa. Ella sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa maliciosa, era una verdadera, alguien aparte de su familia se preocupaba por ella.

— Déjalo— Sarada estiró el brazo para que le entregara el táper.

— ¡Vas a comer… y eso es una promesa' ttebasa! — el niño levantó el pulgar hacia arriba, tal como lo hacía su padre.

Bolt siguió intentando abrir el táper sin éxito durante los próximo tres minutos, incluso había tomado una piedra sin darse cuenta que solo estaba cerrando más el táper. Sarada intentó advertírselo pero lo vio innecesario, igual no lo abriría. El rubio se sentó a su lado agotado, se agachó y colocó entre ellos un táper, el suyo.

— Te prometí que comerías y lo cumpliré.

Bolt abrió con facilidad su táper, Sarada miró la comida pero no observaba en sí el contenido del táper. Bolt podía ser el niño más revoltoso, escandaloso y con la voz más chillona de todo Konoha, pero no podía negar que tenía un gran corazón.

Si bien no había logrado abrir el táper, literalmente estaba cumpliendo con su promesa.

— No puedo aceptar, yo…

— Yo nunca rompo mis promesas' ttebasa, siempre las cumplo, ese es mi camino ninja.

Sarada quedó perpleja, ese niño al cual había subestimado ya tenía trazado su camino ninja, realmente iba a ser un gran ninja, de eso no había duda. Sarada tomó con timidez una bola de arroz y comió en silencio. Bolt hizo lo mismo solo que él hacía ruidos al masticar, esta vez la Uchiha lo dejó pasar por alto. Escucharon la campana que anunciaba el regreso a clases, Sarada tomó el táper destrozado (debido a los intentos fallidos de su compañero por abrirlo) pero aun así cerrado.

— No puedo llegar tarde— Sarada se paró y empezó a correr, a solo unos metros paró en seco— Gracias.

Y sin más salió corriendo. Hoy Sarada había descubierto dos cosas:

Uno, Bolt no solo era estúpido, era un terco-estúpido de buen corazón; y dos, jamás nadie en el mundo debería subestimar la fuerza de su madre.

:_:

* * *

><p>Hola! Soy nueva escribiendo fics de Naruto, solo he escrito algo de Fullmetal Alchemist.<p>

Este fic lo hice por la emoción de que el Sasusaku se volvió cannon y pues, se me vinieron muchas ideas a la cabeza.

**Aclaraciones: **Este fics es una colección de drabbles, no sigue una misma línea temporal. En cuanto a las parejas, pues es obvio el Sasusaku y en cuanto a Sarada, pues aún no me decido xd. Es más, en el próximo drabble aparecerá Inojin.

Espero que les haya agradado la historia y sino es mucha molestia me gustaría saber su opinión, un review no los hace menos pobres :'(


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Relatos de amor, cariño y amistad"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: La sonrisa Uchiha.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura debía contener el entusiasmo que se le escapaba de los ojos para que la noticia sea una sorpresa para su hija. Podía sentir su chakra, aunque él mantuviera bajo su nivel, <em><strong>él<strong> se acercaba_. Estaba a unos pasos de la puerta, rompió el cucharón con que movía la sopa de la emoción. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta, se sentía estúpida por sentirse así teniendo 27 años.

— ¡Papá!— Sarada gritaba emocionada, definitivamente fue una buena idea mantenerse callada, pensó Sakura.

Sarada abrazaba la pierna de su padre. Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre demasiado alto, a su esposa le llevaba una cabeza a pesar de que ella usaba tacones altos. Sasuke cargó a su hija, él no era un hombre de palabras pero la sonrisa que le dirigía a su hija era la sonrisa más sincera y cálida que algún humano pudiera formular en su rostro.

— Sasuke… bienvenido a casa— deslizó Sakura con una tierna sonrisa.

Sasuke conocía el significado de esa frase y adoraba que su esposa sea quien se lo diga.

— Hn— sí, Sasuke Uchiha podía sentirse el hombre más dichoso del planeta pero no sabía expresarlo en palabras.

— Yo también te extrañé— dijo con algo de molestia su esposa.

Sarada no dejaba de sonreir, sus padres eran raros pero ello no significaba que no se amasen; a veces ella lograba ver a través de la mirada que ambos se dirigían… y encontraba magia, una magia que tenía entendido la llamaban amor.

— Sarada, ve y cómprale unas flores a tu madre, se me olvidó cuando regresaba.

Sasuke tomó de su maleta algo de dinero (el cual le habían entregado al finalizar su misión) y se lo entregó a su hija. La pequeña se emocionó, le agradaba ver a su papá en ese rol de esposo detallista. Con gusto iría a comprarle flores a su madre.

— No es necesario Sasuke, la floristería de Ino está muy lejos y…

— No importa mamá, me gusta caminar— hasta en ello se parecía a su padre— Vuelvo enseguida.

Y sin más Sarada tomó las llaves y salió corriendo antes de que su madre empiece a renegar. Su madre era muy cariñosa y hasta algo sobreprotectora, pero en algunas ocasiones era mejor no hacerla enojar, y ello bien lo sabía el _Séptimo_.

Sakura caminó hasta la puerta, tal vez para sermonearla, tal vez para pedirle que tenga cuidado; nunca se supo ya que su esposo le interrumpió el paso.

— Te extrañé también— murmuró con voz ronca.

La tomó de la nuca y la acercó a él. Era un beso lleno de anhelo y algo desesperado. Sasuke la hizo retroceder hasta el borde de la mesa mientras intensificaba más el beso. La floristería Yamanaka estaba muy distanciada de la residencia Uchiha; Sasuke se apresuró en su labor y Sakura colaboró, ya iba por el tercer botón de su camisa...

(...)

* * *

><p>Sarada caminaba por las calles de Konoha, respondía con respeto a quienes la saludaban, la mayoría era gente mayor, amigos de su madre. Porque Sarada solo se permitía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos en casa, era una niña demasiado callada, siempre se limitaba a observar y sacar sus propias conclusiones.<p>

— ¡Sara-chan!— exclamó la dueña de la floristería.

Ino Yamanaka se encontraba detrás del mostrador enseñándole el significado de las flores a su hijo y claro, también el precio de estas.

— Buenas tardes, Sarada— pronunció el pequeño rubio.

Inojin, a pesar de estar en el mismo salón que Sarada, nunca se había animado a hablarle; parecía que ella construía una barrera entre ella y él… no, en realidad la barrera estaba entre _ella y todos_ los alumnos.

— Buenas tardes— pronunció seca— Mi papá me dio dinero para comprarle flores a mamá.

Ino la miró extrañada, había visto a Sasuke Uchiha pasar por allí (quien volvió luego de tres días de su misión) y ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntar por flores para su esposa, además la casa de los Uchiha estaba regularmente lejos y mandar a Sarada solo por flores cuando el Uchiha no era de ese tipo de hombres… _"¡Par de cochinos!"_, pensó la rubia, había atado los cabos.

— ¿Qué le recomiendas, Inojin?— puso a prueba los conocimientos de su hijo.

— Eh…— Inojin estaba nervioso, no quería decepcionar a su madre, en realidad no quería escuchar otro sermón— Pues, podrías llevar unos tulipanes rojos, simbolizan el amor eterno y como tu padre recién llega de la misión…— Sarada abrió más los ojos— Es decir, no es que meta en tus cosas personales… eh…

Ino observó cómo su hijo se enredaba en sus palabras y fue cuando notó un suave rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. Tal vez el _Yamanaka_ estaba interesado en la _Uchiha_, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

— Inojin no asustes a la clientela— le sonrió su madre, el pequeño suspiró, su madre no estaba molesta.

— Las flores están bien. Ya me voy, ¿cuánto es? — preguntó directa Sarada.

— ¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan rápido?— Ino se asustó, no quería que la pequeña Sarada tenga que ver _'ciertas cosas'_ a su corta edad— Quédate un momento con Inojin, podrían tomar un poco de leche con galletas mientras hablan sobre la Academia.

— Gracias tía Ino, pero mis padres me están esperando.

Sarada se giró hacia la puerta y fue cuando vio a su compañero Uzumaki al frente de la floristería, al parecer estaba discutiendo algo con otro compañero, el chico Nara. Sarada no quería verlo, seguro estaban al frente para buscar a Inojin y convencerlo para hacer algo estúpido. Y no se equivocó, Inojin pasó por su lado disculpándose con su madre. Fue cuando siguió con la mirada a Inojin que sus ojos ónix se encontraron con los ojos claros de Bolt, el niño desvió la mirada y el rostro con un desinterés sobreactuado. Sarada se giró y extendió el dinero.

— No linda, llévatelas… ¿de verdad no te quieres quedar?— Sarada notó algo de desesperación en su tono de voz.

Iba a negarse de nuevo pero le sorprendió ver a Inojin pasar por su lado, no había demorado nada.

— Querían ir a pintar algunas paredes— Ino frunció el ceño— Pero les dije que íbamos a comer con Sarada… ¿verdad?— el niño rubio le dirigió una sonrisa a la muchacha.

Sarada se sorprendió aún más, que ella recordara siempre había tratado distante a todos y ese todos incluía a Inojin. Había rechazado una salida con sus amigos por comer y tal vez charlar con ella. ¿Eso quería decir que Inojin quería entablar una _amistad_ con ella? Ese pensamiento la sacó de casillas.

— Yo…— Sarada pareció meditar bastante su respuesta— Pero solo un momento.

La invitaron a pasar. Ino los dejó a solas sirviéndoles en una bandeja galletas y dos vasos de leche. Y de pronto se encontraron allí, en silencio; Sarada no parecía incómoda, muy por el contrario, parecía estar familiarizada con la situación. Inojin sabía que Sarada no iba a ser quien hable primero, así que decidió irse por lo más seguro… hablar de la Academia. Se decidió por preguntarle acerca de la tarea que había dejado Aburame-sensei, algunas cosas ya las sabía Inojin pero escucharla hablar tanto no era de todos los días; solo por ello se quedó callado escuchando toda su explicación.

— Ya me voy, creo que se me hizo tarde— pronunció mientras se paraba.

Salió de la floristería con las flores en sus brazos, se alegró en silencio de no encontrar al problemático de Uzumaki afuera.

— ¡Sarada!— Inojin había salido tras ella— Me preguntaba si… te podía hablar en la Academia, siempre estás sola.

Sarada se giró a verlo y lo evaluó con la mirada, ello hizo que Inojin se sobresaltara. Sarada tenía la misma mirada dura y profunda de su padre.

— Hn— fue su respuesta e Inojin pensó que lo había ignorado. Levantó su rostro y encontró una media sonrisa— Nos vemos mañana, Inojin.

La vio partir, definitivamente había sido una sorpresa hablar con ella ese día y aun mejor… había sido una sorpresa verla sonreir ese día… o al menos lo que parecía ser una sonrisa… una sonrisa al estilo Uchiha.

:_:

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hola! Gracias por los Favorite Story y Follows.

Este fue un capítulo InoSara xd, el próximo será más Sasusaku :)

Agradecerles a quienes se tomaron la molestia de escribir y dejar su comentario:

*** Setsuna17:** aquí está la continuación. Gracias por escribir.

*** Natsumi Kioya:** seguiré escribiendo más historias sobre Bolt y Sarada pero serán salteados. Feliz año nuevo para ti también : D

*** Alice Uchiha 26:** Muchas gracias por la espera, pues según lo que vimos en el 700 es más fiable el BoltSara, pero hay tantos buenos fanarts de InoSara que contagian xd Tendremos que esperar todavía para ver con quienes más shippear a Sarada xd Saludos.

*** Pollito: **me dio risa escribir tu nickname xd A mi también me encanta ese trío pero más que nada por los fanarts. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Todo comentario es bienvenido : D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Relatos de amor, cariño y amistad"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Lo que no se encuentra en los libros.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha había sido internado a regañadientes en el Hospital de Konoha.<p>

A Tsunade le pareció el colmo que todo el equipo 7 le haya prácticamente rogado para que cuide de su salud, pero ella no dijo nada, después de todo ahora solo era la encargada del Hospital.

La noticia de Kakashi como el Sexto Hokage había facilitado las cosas para Sasuke; después de todo siempre lo había visto como una figura paterna, a Naruto como su segundo hermano, y a Sakura… desde que la conoció nunca supo cómo etiquetarla.

Era su primer día allí y Tsunade había terminado de vendarlos. Sasuke escuchaba en silencio el sermón que la Quinta les daba, a él no le gustaba que lo sermoneen pero eran las consecuencias de aceptar internarse en el único Hospital de Konoha.

Naruto empezó a hablar animadamente de lo que había pasado en Konoha durante su ausencia, se reía de vez en cuando y en algunos momentos sus ojos parecían ensombrecerse, pero nunca perdía la sonrisa.

Sasuke aún no se acostumbraba a la falta de brazo, le parecía raro ya que no era como si le faltara toda la extremidad, aún podía sentir el antebrazo. Miró de reojo a su amigo, seguía hablando con la misma imborrable sonrisa… eso le desesperaba a Sasuke… _¡Dios, estaba tan feliz como si tuviera tres brazos! _Sonrió, así era Naruto, nunca se dejaba amilanar, siempre buscaba el lado positivo de las tragedias, era por ello que lo había considerado superior a él.

Naruto paró su relato cuando escucharon tocar la puerta, acto seguido entró Sakura con una cesta en el brazo. Durante sus prácticas con Tsunade y en medio de la guerra, Sakura había visto víctimas mutiladas y en peor estado comparado a Sasuke y a Naruto, pero ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo así aún le costaba. Pero si ellos estaban bien, ella también, así que les dirigió una sonrisa. Sasuke no lo pasó por alto, notó que ella quería verse fuerte por ellos; así como tampoco pasó por alto que detrás de Sakura entraba alguien ya conocido por él, el otro miembro del equipo 7, _'Sai'_ si mal no recordaba.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sai!— saludó Naruto alegremente.

— Sakura— fue lo único que pronunció Sasuke, ya acostumbrado a saludarla con solo nombrarla.

Sakura dejó su cesta en la mesa de noche que estaba entre las camillas de ambos.

— Sasuke-kun, Naruto… veo que Tsunade-sama ya los vendó, ¿se sienten bien?— preguntó con nerviosismo.

— Un poco incómodo — el tono de voz de Naruto se tornó seria— Pero espera a que me recupere por completo, Sasuke y yo aún tenemos una batalla que finalizar.

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamó escandalizada Sakura, sentía que la presión se le bajaba.

— Hahaha, era una broma Sakura-chan, debiste ver tu rostro… ¡Auch!— Sakura le había tirado un puñete en la cabeza— Ya no más peleas, ¿verdad, _teme_?

— Hn— respondió el aludido.

Sakura sonrió, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había escuchado aquel monosílabo. Supo que las cosas podían ser como antes, que su amigo Naruto había cumplido con su promesa: _Sasuke había regresado_.

Sai observaba con gracia la escena, se había situado al costado de Naruto; no conocía muy bien a Sasuke y prefería comenzar con el pie derecho su nueva amistad con el Uchiha. Sakura quitó la pequeña tela que cubría el cesto.

— Antes de venir preparé unas píldoras de soldado, para que recuperen energías, pueden comerlas mientras descansan.

A Naruto le entraron escalofríos.

— No era necesario Sakura-chan, es que…

— Es que saben a mierda— sentenció Sai.

Sai sonrió de manera tranquila y es que la honestidad era el mejor aliado de la amistad… o al menos eso era lo que había leído en algún libro.

Mas Sakura no lo tomó así, la honestidad de Sai era tan directa, cruel y fría que le daban unas ganas de…

— ¡Sakura-chan, suéltalo!

Naruto con el único brazo que tenía intentaba que su amiga no llegara asfixiar a Sai. Sakura se le había prendido del cuello y no tenía intención de soltarlo.

— ¡Repite lo que has dicho, Sai!

— Saben… a… mierda— Sai hizo lo que pudo para lograr hablar.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — Sakura ajustó más su agarre.

— Pero… dijiste… que lo… repitiera.

Naruto se empezó a preocupar cuando notó un color azulado en el pálido rostro de Sai, mas no podía hacer mucho con un solo brazo frente a la fuerza de Sakura.

En medio de tal alboroto, nadie notó que Sasuke había estirado su único brazo y había alcanzado una píldora. Con algo de curiosidad se lo colocó en la boca y masticó… sintió el sabor amargo pasar por su garganta. Decidió hablar.

— Te preocupaste más por las vitaminas y nutrientes, es por ello que no tienen un sabor dulce. Eso está bien para mí.

Naruto miró atónito a Sasuke, sabía que él había cambiado pero no le dejó de sorprender el comentario que hizo. Sakura se sonrojó, tenía la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

Cuando Sai sintió su cuello libre se giró a ver a Sakura: el brillo que destilaba sus ojos era impresionante, tuvo la necesidad de dibujarlos pero estaba seguro que nunca lograría captar la esencia de su mirada… ahora podía comprenderlo, aquello que tanto había leído por fin se materializaba en su cara, había leído miles de definiciones acerca del amor y ahora lo podía ver, lo comprendía claramente.

— Si quieres puedo hacer más para ti, Sasuke-kun.

— Si quiero— contestó de inmediato, con una tenue sonrisa.

Sakura sintió tan cerca el cielo, tan cerca… podía alzar los brazos y tocar…

— Sakura podría dártelos en la boca, después de todo ella te a…

— ¡Cállate, Sai! ¡¿Siempre tienes que ser tan desatinado?!— Sakura lo había tomado de nuevo por el cuello.

Y de nuevo empezaba el escándalo.

Sasuke bajó la mirada y sonrió, en el fondo extrañaba la bulla que hacía el equipo 7… pero en el fondo sonrió más porque le habían aclarado una duda que se le había formulado desde que entraron Sakura y Sai. Sai — _su reemplazo_— sabía de los sentimientos de Sakura y según lo que había visto Sakura solo aguardaba una amistad hacia el pálido joven.

Sakura nunca dejó de pensar en él… así como él tampoco de ella, por más que lo había intentado.

:_:

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y al fin escribí algo más sasusaku xd

¡Feliz año nuevo! Disculpen no subirlo antes, por estas festividades me ha sido imposible tipear este capítulo.

En el próximo capítulo me centraré en Bolt y Sarada, pero espero saber qué desean ustedes porque no tengo más capítulos en mi bloc… no sé, ¿algo sasusaku, boltsara o inosara?

Muchas gracias por los Favorite y Follows.

Agradecimientos especiales a quienes comentan:

***Alice Uchiha 26:** el InoSara lo vinculo más por el interés que tenía Ino por Sasuke, aparte de los bellos fanarts *o* Yo sé que Sasuke y Sakura son fogosos : 3 Gracias por escribir.

***Arya-80-U:** no te preocupes a mí también se me escapan dejar algunos reviews D: y luego me siento culpable :'( Muchas gracias por tus deseos, espero lo mismo para ti : D No hay muchos fics, sí es cierto : c esperemos que aumenten con el tiempo. Gracias por comentar.

***Artemisa93:** pues este fic se centra más en Sarada, es que la amo *-* ojalá te siga gustando.

***Sakuloba:** diste en el blanco, me gustaría desarrollar más las amistades de Sarada, es que la veo como una mini Sasuke *-*. Pues el trío me gusta, más adelante lo desarrollaré más. Por hoy escribi algo más Sasusaku… es que somos tan cannon :D Un abrazo : D

***Pollito:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero no decepcionarte. Vivan los fanarts : 3

***Tiny Lizard:** a mi también me encanta Bolt, en el próximo capítulo volverá con fuerza.

*** Setsuna17:** muchas gracias, espero también te guste este capítulo.

***Gea Euridice 'Gothic Girl:** qué bueno espero también te guste este : D

***Guest:** con cariño para ti el próximo capítulo xd será BoltSara ;) para mi Sasuke tiene su lado pervertido bien guardado : 3 feliz navidad y año nuevo.

***ZaryG:** haha pues te cuento un secreto, yo shippeo todos contra todos xd no mentira, no sé xd es parte de shippear y no saber mucho de los personajes, nuestras dudas se solucionaran cuando Kishimoto decida publicar el nuevo manga *-* Muchas gracias por comentar.

* * *

><p>Acepto reviews con sugerencias para los próximos capítulos, ya no tengo más escritos en mi bloc u.u Felices fiestas a todos!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Relatos de amor, cariño y amistad"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Uchiha, pero también Haruno.<strong>

* * *

><p>— ¿Quién recuerda en qué consiste un Genjutsu?<p>

El salón enmudeció y no era porque de nuevo habían ignorado a Aburame-sensei, era porque el tema del Genjutsu lo habían aprendido el día anterior y nadie había repasado la lección. Nadie, excepto Sarada Uchiha quien se sabía de memoria la clase anterior y no dijo nada porque según ella, le daba igual.

— ¿Bolt?

Aburame-sensei lo había pescado conversando algo con Shikadai. A Bolt lo agarraron de improviso, él era el tipo de niño que prefería demostrar su nivel ninja peleando y sobre la teoría, él prefería leerla un día antes del examen.

— Eh… un genjutsu… son técnicas de ilusión que puedes usar para atacar el cuerpo del ninja enemigo.

— Necesita repasar un poco más, señor Uzumaki— le recomendó Shino.

— Genjutsu… son técnicas de ilusión que se emplean de la misma forma que un ninjutsu, requiriendo chakra y sellos de mano. Sin embargo, la principal diferencia entre ambos es que los efectos del genjutsu son ilusorios, en lugar de atacar el cuerpo de la víctima, las técnicas genjutsu manipulan el flujo de chakra en el cerebro de la víctima, provocando una interrupción en sus sentidos.

Todos se giraron a ver a la dueña de aquella voz tan segura. Eso era lo que menos quería Sarada Uchiha: ser el centro de atención. Aún sin verlo, Sarada pudo sentir la pesada mirada de Bolt sobre ella, sabía de antemano que debía estar molesto.

— Muy bien Sarada, sigue estudiando así.

La campana sonó, Aburame-sensei dio permiso a sus alumnos para que tomen su refrigerio.

Sarada buscó su táper y en cuanto se dispuso a irse, se encontró con la mirada azulina de Bolt; decidió ignorarlo pero el muchacho habló.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a corregirme' ttebasa?

Sarada suspiró, trató de relajarse; algunos de sus compañeros se habían quedado para ver en qué acababa aquello, después de todo no era algo común encontrar a Sarada Uchiha en medio de un escándalo.

— Porque estabas equivocado, ¿por qué más?— espetó calmada.

— ¡¿Eh?! Solo me equivoqué en una parte no tenías que dejarme en ridículo.

Shikadai pensaba que las mujeres eran problemáticas, pero en este caso le daba todo su respaldo a Sarada: Bolt podía ser más problemático que toda la población femenina de Konoha junta.

— Para qué humillarte si bien lo haces solo.

Algunos alumnos que se habían quedado rieron y aquello solo enfureció más a Bolt.

El muchacho rubio empezó su discurso acerca de porqué él iba a ser mejor ninja que Sarada, la mayoría de razones le parecían estúpidas a la Uchiha mas prefirió no refutar lo dicho por Uzumaki.

Por otro lado Bolt decidió mandar la petición de su padre al diablo: el Séptimo le había pedido que se acercara más a Sarada ya que la niña le recordaba la antigua soledad de su mejor amigo. Pero Bolt no podía tragarse la soberbia de su compañera, porque si iban a competir por orgullo él podía dar una buena batalla.

Sarada bostezó, ya había pasado bastante tiempo y no había comido nada, Bolt estaba contando la vez que salvó a un gato que estaba atrapado en un árbol. Sarada había escuchado esa historia un millón de veces… no era porque lo había espiado, su voz era demasiado chillona como para hacer oídos sordos.

Bolt seguía narrando con orgullo su hazaña cuando de pronto vio a Sarada darle un mordisco a su sándwich. El muchacho se puso rojo de la cólera y vociferó:

— ¡Tu soberbia solo pudo salir de tu padre!

Y ese fue el único momento en que Sarada le devolvió la mirada, una mirada llena de dureza y algo intimidante. Bolt decidió atacar por la reciente descubierta debilidad de Sarada: su padre.

— Tu viejo sería incapaz de ganarle al mío en una batalla, los Uchiha no son tan poderosos como dicen serlo…— Bolt siguió hablando, odiaba halagar a su padre, el Séptimo, pero era la única manera de molestarla.

Sarada apretaba los puños… ¿le había dicho _viejo_ a su padre?

Los Uchiha desde tiempos inmemorables se habían caracterizado por ser de temperamento frío, sabían completar sus misiones con efectividad y podían mantener bajo control cualquier situación no importando la gravedad de esta. Eran por sobretodo calculadores y calmados.

Y Sarada era una Uchiha…

"_¡Shannaro!" _

Pero también era Haruno.

Bolt trató de recordar en qué momento Sarada se había parado pero el dolor en su mejilla no lo dejaba concentrarse. Ninguno de los alumnos en el salón lo podía creer: _Sarada le había dado un puñetazo en el rostro a Bolt._

— Uchiha Sarada, tendré que llamar a sus padres.

Aburame-sensei había observado la última escena pero claro, todos habían ignorado su presencia en el aula.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— Por favor mamá, no le digas a papá.

Sakura caminaba al lado de su hija con el semblante serio, no habían hablado desde que habían salido de la Academia.

— Debes saber afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos, Sarada.

Sarada maldijo en silencio, justo el día en que su padre regresaba de su misión tenían que llamar a su madre por su mal comportamiento.

Cuando llegaron a casa Sarada encontró a su padre sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, al parecer esperando el almuerzo. Sarada creyó imposible controlar sus impulsos para ir corriendo a abrazar a su padre, mas se quedó al costado de su madre con la cabeza gacha. Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello y luego miró a su esposa quien tenía la mirada endurecida.

— Buenas tardes, Sarada— la niña hundió más su cabeza— ¿Qué pasó, Sakura?

Sakura le dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda a su hija.

— Mandaron a llamar a mamá porque… porque…—desvió la mirada— porque le pegué a Bolt.

Aquello descuadró a Sasuke, su hija jamás le había pegado a nadie, su historial de conducta era intachable y solo había recibido halagos por su rendimiento académico. Simplemente no lo creía.

Su hija le había pegado a Bolt Uzumaki…

_Su hija le había pegado al hijo de Naruto._

Sonrió de lado ante tal pensamiento y soltó una risa orgullosa y algo maliciosa.

— Bien hecho. Seguro se lo merecía— comentó con normalidad.

Tanto Sarada como Sakura lo miraron sorprendidas, solo que la mirada de la pelirosa desprendía fuego. Sakura mandó a su hija a su habitación mientras intentaba comprender el comportamiento de su esposo.

Al parecer Sarada no había querido decir la razón por la cual había reaccionado así, pero para Sakura todo tipo de violencia estaba mal —aunque ella no era el mejor modelo a seguir. Sasuke comprendía la postura de su esposa y le daba la razón, solo que el asunto le había causado gracia.

Sarada se sentó en su cama mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido. Ella no lo había acusado ni con Aburame-sensei ni con su madre pero estaba muy molesta por lo que había dicho Bolt.

_¿Y si estaba tan molesta… por qué sonreía?_

En el fondo le había gustado que le llamaran la atención, romper las reglas le había hecho sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas y Aburame-sensei solo le había dicho que no se metiera en más problemas… _se había salido con la suya_.

Tocaron la puerta una vez y la cabeza de su padre asomó.

— Sarada, estás castigada.

No todo podía salir perfecto.

:_:

* * *

><p>.<p>

Omaigat es el relato más largo hasta ahora D:

Yo sé que Sarada es una chica mala en el fondo : 3

Muchas gracias por los Favorite y Follows.

Agradecimientos especiales a quienes comentan:

***Sakuloba:** bueno este capítulo me salió más largo ojalá te haya gustado. Sarada es Sasuke de niño pero con la frente de Sakura : 3

***Namikazee:** acá está la conti, espero no haber demorado mucho, muchas gracias : D

***Alice Uchiha 26:** hahha ni Sakura soporta sus píldoras xd Cuando Sai se encuentra por primera vez con Sasuke pensé en celos : 3 mi mente viajaba mucho por ese tiempo xd Seguiré la secuencia, osea que el próximo sería InoSara. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegran en especial tus mensajes : D

***Asuna blanca:** muchas gracias, aquí está la continuación.

***Sybilla's Song:** gracias : 3 actualizo muy seguido : D

El próximo será InoSara, les advierto por si no gustan mucho de la pareja xd

Bienaventurados sean los reviews :B


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>Relatos de amor, cariño y amistad"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Los domingos.<strong>

* * *

><p>Era domingo y Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba desayunando temprano con su familia.<p>

Las misiones que el Hokage le encomendaba a Sasuke eran especiales, él solía partir solo y la mayoría de misiones duraban días que en algunos casos se convertían en semanas. Cuando cayó en cuenta que solo veía a su familia las veces que terminaba su misión antes de tiempo, solicitó al Hokage tener los domingos libres, después de todo Naruto también era padre y podía entender su situación y a su vez, aprobar su pedido.

Y eran días como esos en que Sarada se encargaba de llenar de relatos a su padre. Le platicaba acerca de la Academia, de lo que había aprendido, de los jutsus que quería practicar, de las tareas, anécdotas con su madre…

Sasuke encontraba muy recurrente el nombre de Bolt: si hablaba de las tareas, _Bolt_ no las hizo; si hablaba de la Academia, _Bolt_ llegó tarde a clases; y así, el nombre del hijo de Naruto se repetía a menudo. Más tarde le preguntaría a su esposa por el tema, por el momento solo quería tomar el desayuno con su familia.

Sakura ya se sabía la mayoría de las historias, después de todo Sarada pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo a su lado. Vio por la ventana a unos niños corriendo, niños de la edad de Sarada, ahora que lo pensaba mejor Sarada nunca había pedido permiso para salir con sus amigos; las únicas veces que salía de casa era para ir a la Academia, para acompañarla al Hospital, para entrenar con su padre y para cumplir con pequeños y contados mandatos. Siempre encerrada en la biblioteca de su casa… aquello ya le empezaba a preocupar a Sakura, al menos ella tenía a Ino aunque la considere amiga y rival a la vez.

Mientras recogía los platos y tazas no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que sostuvo con su esposo la noche anterior, habían platicado acerca del castigo que le impondrían a Sarada por su actitud con Bolt, pero simplemente no habían encontrado uno: no podían prohibirle salir con sus amigos porque no salía, no podía prohibirle comer dulces porque no los comía, no podían prohibirle la televisión porque no la veía, y no podían castigarle con estudiar algo que no le enseñaran en la Academia porque simplemente lo haría gustosa.

El relato de Sarada fue interrumpido cuando tocaron la puerta de su casa. Sasuke no imaginó que al abrir la puerta se encontraría a un pequeño rubio a quien recordaba vagamente, lo había visto más pequeño y lo solía ver cuando su esposa y su mejor amiga platicaban.

Inojin tuvo que alzar su rostro por completo, cuando era más niño recordaba tenerle un poco de miedo al hombre que estaba frente a él, cuando tenía 5 años recordaba llamarlo el '_gigante-maligno-espeluznante Uchiha'_.

— Buenos días, señor Uchiha, ¿se encuentra Sarada?— pronunció el niño.

Sakura, quien estaba asomándose desde la cocina pudo ver al hijo de su mejor amiga en la puerta.

— Inojin, pasa— le sonrió mientras abría más la puerta y hacía a un lado a su esposo quien se había plantado en el marco de la puerta.

Sarada quien se encontraba sentada aún en el comedor había escuchado todo, aún así no se movió.

— Sarada, te busca Inojin— pronunció Sakura.

Sarada caminó lentamente hasta la sala principal, seguida por su madre. Inojin estaba sentado en un mueble y frente a él estaba Sasuke con un libro en la mano.

— Tía Sakura, le traje esto— Inojin le tendió unas rosas blancas.

— No te hubieras molestado, Inojin— tomó las rosas de las pequeñas manos del niño— Sasuke, quiero que me ayudes con algo.

Sasuke se levantó y la pareja desapareció de la sala. Sakura no necesitaba ayuda para nada pero sino le decía algo a su esposo, capaz y él se quedaba plantado en el sillón incomodando a los niños.

— Buenos días, Inojin— saludó Sarada formalmente.

— Los chicos de la Academia vamos a ir al Gran Bosque de Konoha, ¿no quieres ir?— preguntó algo apresurado.

Y es que sus amigos ya se encontraban de camino allá pero él había insistido en pasar antes por la casa de Sarada… ese era su deber como el nuevo amigo que era de ella.

— Estoy castigada— soltó con algo de vergüenza muy bien escondida.

— ¿Es por lo de Bolt? No vi lo que pasó pero me lo contaron después… al menos pregúntale a tu mamá, yo sé que la tía Sakura te dejará.

— Hn.

Sarada tenía entendido que el castigo prohibía las salidas, pero ir a explorar el Gran Bosque de Konoha le daba curiosidad… nunca había ido a ese lugar con su padre y quería ser ella quien lo guiase. Pero qué pensaba, su papá a estas alturas ya debía conocer todo el mundo.

— Si quieres yo le pido permiso a tu mamá.

Aquello le asustó a Sarada, su mamá tenía un gran corazón y podía apostar que al final cedería.

— Yo le pregunto. Ahora vengo— pronunció.

Sarada caminó hasta la cocina por donde vio desaparecer a sus padres. Sakura quien había pegado la oreja a la puerta corrió hacia donde estaba su esposo quien lavaba los platos.

— Mis compañeros quieren ir al Gran Bosque de Konoha y…

— Claro que puedes ir— sonrió Sakura, Sarada no pudo ver la reacción de su padre ya que seguía lavando algunas tazas.

— Pero… pensé que estaba castigada.

Sakura suspiró y le dirigió una mirada tierna a su hija.

— Por eso vas a ir, porque tu castigo es que pases más tiempo con tus amigos. Solo no regreses tarde.

Sakura la tomó de los hombros y la dirigió a la sala, allí le informó a Inojin que le había dado permiso a Sarada hasta antes del almuerzo.

Después de despedirlos, Sakura regresó a la cocina con su esposo. Sasuke estaba algo molesto porque después de todo para él, los domingos eran familiares. Los domingos eran para prestarle toda su atención a su familia.

— Sasuke, yo también soy tu familia— Sakura lo tomó del cuello de la camisa mientras se ponía de puntitas para llegar a su oido— Yo también quiero tu atención.

Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras captaba las verdaderas intenciones de su esposa.

(…)

* * *

><p>Aunque no sonreía, Inojin podía ver en los ojos de Sarada algo de emoción. Cuando tenían que saltar algún tronco, él le cedía la mano para ayudarla siendo esta rechazada, la niña saltaba sin problemas cualquier obstáculo.<p>

A veces notaba que Bolt los observaba pero no dijo nada para no incomodar a Sarada. Por el otro lado, a Bolt (y a todos sus compañeros) le había sorprendido ver llegar a Inojin junto a Sarada: primero porque Sarada no salía, y segundo, porque no sabía que Inojin era tan amigo de Sarada.

A Inojin le pareció fantástico aquel domingo…

Si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor de darle las rosas blancas esa mañana a Sarada…

Si tan solo Sarada no tuviera un padre tan aterrador…

:_:

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Disculpen la demora, los trámites de la universidad me persiguen D:

Muchas gracias por los Favorite y Follows!

Agradecimientos especiales a quienes comentan:

***Nairelena:** me voy más por el humor xd no me gusta mucho el drama me hace pensar :'( Muchas gracias por escribir :)

***Pollito:** acá está el InoSara :D pues no sé, Bolt puede ser hasta más jodido que Naruto de pequeño xd lo presiento. Todavía no hay escena con los tres juntos, ojalá escriba uno :D

***Sakuloba:** muchas gracias *-* Pues si, como se atreve a insultar al gran Sasuke *baba* Es q Sarada también es hija de Sakura, le tenía que salir el lado agresivo xd

***Asuna Blanca:** el próximo capítulo Sasusaku, lo prometo. Bueno yo si creo q deben de tener sus peleas como pareja… además del carácter de Sakura deben ser por la terquedad de Sasuke xd

***Sybilla's Song:** hahaha todos ignoramos a Shino, hasta casi me olvido de él :v hahaha no te preocupes yo también tengo problemas cuando escribo reviews xd gracias por comentar.

***Yomii20:** Sasuke es terco y Sakura enojona, no sé yo los imagino discutiendo algo xd gracias por comentar :)

***Yukipab:** aquí esta la conti, gracias por dejar tu comentario :D

El próximo capítulo es Sasusaku, espero publicarlo pronto.

* * *

><p>Agradezco de antemano los reviews con criticas, sugerencias, etc :B<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Relatos de amor, cariño y amistad"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Apetitos.<strong>

* * *

><p>Caminaba por las oscuras calles de Konoha con un objetivo claro en mente.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha había trabajado medio año sin descansar para poder cuidar de su esposa en sus últimos tres meses de embarazo. Se lo había solicitado a Kakashi y a su sensei le había conmovido la idea. Kakashi los había visto crecer y saber que pronto ambos formarían una familia no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Así que Sasuke Uchiha cumplió todo tipo de misiones durante seis meses, ahorrando el dinero que ganaba para poder subsitir los tres restantes en que llegara el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Mebuki Haruno se había ofrecido a cuidar de su hija durante su embarazo, pero Sasuke se había negado bajo la excusa de que ella era _su_ mujer y él debía protegerla. Al final llegaron a un acuerdo: Sakura se quedaría en la casa de sus padres durante los primeros seis meses de embarazo en que Sasuke trabajaría y los últimos tres meses se quedaría al lado de su esposo.

Sasuke paró su caminata cuando llegó al puesto de comida, felizmente a su esposa no se le había antojado comer cosas raras como a Naruto. No, a Hinata Hyuga no le vinieron los antojos, sino a su esposo Naruto Uzumaki quien no paraba de hacer extrañas mezclas de ramen.

Mientras hacía la cola para hacer su pedido, recordó al hijo de Naruto quien estaba cerca de cumplir un año. El niño era idéntico a su padre, Sasuke se compadeció del pequeño la primera vez que lo vio. Sasuke sabía que el bebé que estaba esperando era mujer, y por más que intentara ponerle alguno de sus rasgos, solo se le venía a la cabeza la imagen de Sakura a los 8 años.

— Una tarta de fresa para llevar.

El vendedor se le quedó mirando, lo había visto pasar antes con su esposa y comprar una tarta para ella, y no solo lo recordaba porque su esposa estaba embarazada. Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno eran considerados junto a Naruto Uzumaki los héroes de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, siguiendo con el legado de sus antiguos maestros. Pero Sasuke Uchiha fue famoso mucho antes, todo Konoha sabía de su pasado como ninja desertor y así como el vendedor que estaba envolviendo la tarta, la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha podían ver el amor entre Haruno y Uchiha, mas no lo lograban comprender.

— Póngale wasabi— el vendedor frunció el ceño, Sasuke era muy diferente a su esposa: él no pedía, él exigía— Un poco más.

El vendedor siguió echando aquel picante hasta que Sasuke le dijo que era suficiente. Sonrió con ganas, podía no comprender su amor pero estaba seguro que Sakura estaba en buenas manos. Después de todo Sakura Haruno era una de las kunoichis más queridas de Konoha, tanto por su labor en el Hospital como por su admirable fuerza.

— Le da mis saludos a Sakura— le sonrió tendiéndole el paquete.

Sasuke tomó la comida mientras le entregaba el dinero correspondiente. De acuerdo, Sakura tenía antojos raros, pero al menos eran accesibles.

Retomó el curso de sus pensamientos: iba a tener una niña. No estaba seguro acerca de su labor como padre, su relación con las mujeres era casi nula. El único lazo fuerte que tuvo fue con su madre pero ella era una mujer adulta; y ahora su único lazo era con Sakura a quien había conocido mejor cuando tenían trece años.

Sasuke tenía tantas dudas… al menos tenía a su esposa a su lado para guiarlo, como siempre.

.

* * *

><p>Cuando entró a su habitación con el paquete en la mano, encontró a Sakura en la cama con un pañuelo en la mano, estaba llorando.<p>

Sasuke dejó la comida en la mesa de noche y se arrodilló frente a ella, Sakura ya no tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero seguían vidriosos.

— ¿Qué pasó?— le preguntó con suavidad.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro.

— Es que se murió… por salvarla se murió— su voz se quebraba y llevaba el pañuelo a sus ojos.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, no se había dado cuenta que la televisión estaba encendida y que a esa hora Sakura veía una novela que rayaba con el dramatismo. Soltó un bufido mientras le entregaba la tarta a su esposa, luego se alejó para ponerse su pijama.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse vio como Sakura se iba al baño mientras escuchaba cómo se cepillaba, había terminado de comer demasiado rápido. Se dirigió a su cama y se acostó en el lado izquierdo, felizmente para Sasuke la novela había acabado y la televisión estaba apagada.

Sakura en su octavo mes había llorado bastante: porque ya no le quedaba la ropa, porque sus pies se habían hinchado, porque moría alguien en la novela… Sus hormonas se habían disparado.

_Malditas hormonas._

Sasuke la encontraba igual que siempre, tal vez un poco más _molesta_.

Cuando Sakura salió del baño tenía la mirada brillosa, pero ya no eran por las lágrimas. Se deslizó por la cama al lado de su esposo, le acarició el rostro mientras se pegaba más a él aunque su gran vientre los distanciase. Su mano descendía desde su rostro hasta perderse por debajo de las sábanas.

Porque Sakura no solo tenía apetito de comida, sino también otro tipo de apetitos.

_Benditas hormonas._

:_:

* * *

><p>.<p>

Leí por ahí que las mujeres embarazadas se ponen más 'calientes' y que mantener relaciones sexuales durante el embarazo ayuda a que el parto sea menos doloroso… o bueno, esa es mi excusa para mi mente cochina xd

En fin, muchas gracias por los Favorite y Follows, agradecimientos especiales a quienes escriben:

***Yomii20:** yo también quiero que Sarada tenga amigos :)

***Sakuloba:** mi sueño más anhelado es que tengan otro hijo quien sabe si Kishimoto nos da otro : 3 Pues para mí Sasuke es lindo y espeluznante a la vez, lo amo : 3

***Pollito:** muchas gracias, pues ya empezaron mis clases lamento si demoro en actualizar u.u El InoSara me parece más tierno : D

***Alice Uchiha 26:** hahah yo amo la seriedad de Sasuke : 3 Sakura tiene que aprovechar, está casada tiene derecho xd

***Asuna Blanca:** aquí está el sasusaku : 3 No sé, yo creo que mejor son amigos los tres xd

***Rennatte:** hahaha exacto debe haber otra opción, en Naruto abundan los tríos, siempre es así xd Bienvenida a mi fic, pues hay tantas situaciones que pasarían, espero que Kishimoto ponga algunas en la nueva película, aunque sea comiendo juntos la familia Uchiha :'(

***Nicol. Andrea . mv:** muchas gracias, a mi me gusta el diseño de Inojin y sobretodo sus fanarts : 3

* * *

><p>Hasta la próxima que sería un BoltSara, si les gustó dejen su opinión, gracias de antemano :B<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Relatos de amor, cariño y amistad"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Sasuke Uchiha es el mejor.<strong>

* * *

><p>— Pst, hey, Sarada.<p>

Era el intento número diez en que Bolt trataba de llamar su atención, Shikadai le dio un codazo cuando notó que Aburame-sensei estaba a punto de regañar a su amigo. Inojin la observó de soslayo con algo de preocupación. Sarada permaneció inmóvil, no le iba a dar el gusto de mirarlo, después de todo había insultado a su adorado padre. Eso no se lo perdonaría a nadie.

— Sa-ra-da— murmuró con claridad Bolt.

A Sarada le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo que trató de ocultarlo con los lentes. Trató de enfocar su vista en la pizarra, notó cómo Shikadai le decía algo al oído a Bolt y el muchacho dejó de llamarla hasta el final de la clase.

Sarada caminó rápido hasta la salida, Inojin quiso acompañarla pero tenía entrenamiento con Shikadai y Chou Chou, y a su madre no le haría ninguna gracia que faltara.

— Hey Sarada, te estaba llamando en clase.

Bolt la había alcanzado y ahora caminaba a su lado.

— No me digas— respondió con sarcasmo.

Bolt frunció el ceño, no entendía por qué Sarada solía ser tan distante y en casos algo malvada. Él había intentado ser su amigo, tanto a petición de su padre como por él mismo.

— Ya te pedí disculpas, ¿qué más quieres?— preguntó ofuscado.

¿Qué más quería? Quería su cabeza pegada arriba de la chimenea de su casa. Si Sarada había heredado algo de su madre, aparte de su amplia frente, era su inmenso amor hacia Sasuke Uchiha.

La muchacha siguió caminando, debía llegar rápido a su casa para repasar la lección de hoy; no había entendido ciertas cosas por la chillona voz de Bolt diciendo su nombre.

— Mira, ya te pedí diculpas, si quieres acéptalas y sino… pues me vale 'ttebasa—sentenció Bolt.

— Hn.

¿Pero qué diablos significaba _'hn'_? ¿Estaba asintiendo o ignorándolo? ¿Era acaso una muletilla como su _dattebasa_? Bolt cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba cansado de que la princesa Sarada se saliera con la suya. Cuando abrió los ojos la vio desaparecer entre la multitud. Bufó exasperado, sino lo perdonaba jamás se volvería a dirigir la palabra, corrió hasta alcanzarla y la tomó de la muñeca.

— Está bien, iré a tu casa y le pediré perdón a tu papá, ¿de acuerdo?— le propuso Bolt.

Sarada miró la mano intrusa en su muñeca, Bolt la soltó de inmediato pensando que lo iba a golpear.

— Mi papá no está en casa, se fue de misión.

La mirada de Sarada se ensombreció. Bolt lo notó, Sarada podía ser muy engreída y fría pero en el fondo seguía siendo una niña que necesitaba de su padre. Además Bolt sabía que ambos tenía ese problema en común: sus padres no compartían muchos momentos con ellos. La única diferencia era que Bolt culpaba a su padre de su ausencia mientras Sarada hacía todo lo contrario, lo amaba más. De pronto, recordó las palabras de su madre.

— Mi mamá me dijo que te invitara a almorzar a la casa, hace tiempo no te ve.

Sarada no supo por qué aceptó, tal vez por la dulzura irrechazable de la madre de Bolt o tal vez porque había visto comprensión en los ojos del muchacho. Llamaría a casa para avisarle a su madre que se quedaría a almorzar en la casa de los Uzumakis.

.

* * *

><p>El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad, Hinata le preguntaba algunas cosas a Sarada sobre su madre. Sarada respondía un poco más de lo normal, después de todo no podía ser cortante ante la dulzura de Hinata Hyuga. Himawari no se encontraba en el almuerzo, al parecer tenía fiebre y estaba descansando en su cama.<p>

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Hinata los dejó en la sala para irse a regar las flores en el jardín, después de todo los girasoles que tenía en su patio eran los más hermosos de Konoha.

— Sarada, de verdad… disculpa por decirle eso a tu padre. También te quería agradecer por no contarle nada a Aburame-sensei.

Las disculpas de Bolt eran sinceras, le había costado pero al fin las había dicho. Sarada se había mostrado diferente frente a su madre y aquello le había gustado; si Sarada se esforzaba podía ser hasta _agradable_, pensó.

— Eso no es suficiente.

Bolt cerró los ojos de la cólera, se había esforzado en elegir las palabras para disculparse.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga 'ttebasa?— pronunció algo cansado.

— No puedes hablar así de mi papi— le advirtió.

Bolt se quedó estupefacto, ¿había escuchado bien? Sarada y la palabra _'papi'_ no pegaban en lo absoluto. Sarada enrojeció levemente cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Bolt tuvo ganas de burlarse pero aquello solo lo metería en más problemas.

— Ya dime qué quieres y acabemos con esto.

Sarada lo meditó, lo pensó detenidamente, Bolt debía aprender a no burlarse de su padre.

— Quiero que digas que mi papá es el mejor— poniendo énfasis en la palabra _papá_.

Bolt se le quedó mirando, no podía creerlo, Sarada debía tener una insana obsesión con su padre. No le importó en esos momentos, tomó aire y algo de valor.

— Tu papá es el mejor— pronunció rodando los ojos.

— No te voy a perdonar— pronunció igual de seria.

Bolt tomó más aire, jamás repetiría lo que iba a decir en ese momento.

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha es el mejor shinobi de todo Konoha! ¡Es superior a mi papá, el Hokage, por mucha diferencia tanto en fuerza como siendo padre! ¡¿Feliz?!

Sarada sonrió, lo había logrado.

— No sé por qué te exaltas, solo dijiste la verdad.

Y sin más, Sarada salió de la casa despidiéndose de Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro. Bolt gritó de la frustración y Himawari regresó a su cuarto asustada por el grito. No había querido interrumpir la conversación de su hermano y Sarada, después de todo para ella _ambos eran novios. _

_._

* * *

><p>— ¡Papá está en casa!<p>

Naruto gritó con su habitual entusiasmo. Bolt lo saludó mostrándole la tarea que había terminado con mucho esfuerzo. Himawari apareció algo somnolienta a saludar a su padre.

— ¡Papi!— lo abrazó— Papi, Bolt dice que el tío Sasuke es mejor que tú, ¿eso es cierto?

Naruto, con un aura asesina, giró su cabeza hacia Bolt . El muchacho rubio tomó su cuaderno y salió corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación, sabía de la rivalidad entre el padre de Sarada y el suyo.

Shikadai tenía razón, las mujeres eran problemáticas.

:_:

* * *

><p>.<p>

Todas tenemos una obsesión insana por Sasuke, admitámoslo :B

La próxima actualización será la próxima semana y es un InoSara, muchas gracias por los Favorite y Follows y a quienes comentan:

***Nairelena:** sí estuvo muy corto, en compensación este más largo. Saludos :)

*******LadySc –Maaya:** el royai 3 vamos, déjate llevar por el Sasusaku xd creo que he leído tus historias, lo digo porque tu nick me suena : D sino que fue hace tiempo que no recuerdo, yo aún lloro porque el royai no es cannon xd Tú también sigue escribiendo, éxitos.

***Miss Haruno 99:** yo amo a todos los niños, sin excepción, pero me obsesioné con Sarada 3 no te preocupes, estoy agradecida por que lo hayas leído.

***Alice Uchiha 26:** hhahaa las embarazadas son más sensibles y encima que Sakura llora a menudo xd yo también espero noticias de Kishi :'( Besos :)

***Yomii20:** wow el parto es algo que me gustaría ver, en realidad todo su romance xd Iré pensando en cómo escribir algo sobre eso.

***Sakuloba:** no lo sentiste, FUE demasiado corto xd Todavía falta para el beso, aunque no sé para mí que el BoltSara es un Sasunaru heterosexual xd siempre lo he dicho.

***Angel:** wow gracias por leer toda la historia, se te agradece. Lo de las embarazadas pues sí, solo que con Sasuke nadie se aguanta 3 Saludos :)

***Setsuna17:** muchas gracias. Un beso, cuídate.

***Diana Fabelon:** aquí está el boltsara, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

* * *

><p>A quienes dejen un review, mis gracias de antemano :B<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Relatos de amor, cariño y amistad"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Vida delincuencial.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Puedo acompañarte a casa hoy?"<em>

Levantó la cabeza en busca de la persona que le había tirado el papel con aquel mensaje. La mayoría estaba con la cabeza mirando la pizarra, algunos como Bolt estaban recostados en su carpeta y solo uno, estaba mirándola. De hecho, Inojin no solo la miraba, sino que agitaba su mano a modo de saludo. Sarada tomó un lápiz y escribió con sigilo, sin que Aburame-sensei lo notara; arrugó el papel y con su habilidad ninja logró que el papel llegara al destinatario sin problemas. Inojin lo abrió con ansias, no esperaba una respuesta.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Bueno, al menos no le había dicho que no.

Inojin escribió rápidamente ya que la hora de salida se acercaba. Apuntó al asiento de Sarada y le tiró el papel arrugado.

"_Porque somos amigos"._

Sarada lo observó de soslayo, Inojin la miró directamente con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, igual al de su padre. El muchacho rubio volteó al verla asentir, Sarada dobló con cuidado el papel y lo colocó en su maleta.

Shikadai, quien todo lo analizaba, no pasó por alto los papeles que escribía su compañero de asiento. Cuando lo vio de nuevo sumergido en un papel fue que decidió espiarlo.

Encontró un dibujo no terminado de una niña con lentes.

.

* * *

><p>— Inojin, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Vamos a pintar paredes' ttebasa!<p>

Cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, Inojin giró para encontrarse a Bolt, detrás de él vio a Shikadai. Nara había intentado detener a Bolt pero la hiperactividad del Uzumaki era incontrolable. Sarada se encontraba detrás de Inojin, observando todo en silencio.

— Tenemos que ir a casa— respondió el rubio.

Bolt estiró su cuello para encontrarse con la mirada desconfiada de Sarada.

— Solo un rato. No seas gallina, también puede venir Sarada, a menos que te dé miedo que te atrapen— esto último se lo dijo a la Uchiha mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La única niña del grupo frunció el ceño, sabía adónde quería llegar Bolt pero aun así decidió entrar en el juego, en el fondo le gustaba ese tipo de problemas. Inojin también tuvo que aceptar, hubiera preferido una caminata tranquila pero él había prometido acompañarla a casa, y eso haría.

.

* * *

><p>Bolt, Sarada e Inojin se encontraban en la azotea de unos de los edificios más altos de Konoha; Shikadai se había quedado en el penúltimo piso para hacer de campana, le gustaba ese puesto, era el menos problemático. Bolt amarró un extremo de la soga que llevaba en la mochila a un poste lejano, y el otro extremo la amarró a su cintura; Inojin le dio una brocha llena de pintura mientras Sarada observaba desde la baranda que rodeaba la azotea.<p>

Sarada miraba desde arriba cómo Bolt hacía un mal dibujo de Pakkun, el perro de Kakashi. Cuando Bolt estuvo de nuevo en la azotea se desató la soga de la cintura.

— Te faltó la nariz, genio— acusó Sarada.

— Da igual, la idea se entiende— se defendió Bolt.

— ¿Y por dónde se supone que respira?— dijo acomodándose los lentes.

Bolt hizo un puchero de molestia, tomó la brocha, la sumergió en el bote de pintura y se la extendió a Sarada con desafío. La niña le arrebató bruscamente la brocha de las manos. Tomó la soga, se la amarró rápidamente en la cintura y empezó a bajar sin problemas, felizmente vestía un short debajo de su falda.

Las manos de Sarada sudaban, estaba algo nerviosa, era su primer acto delincuencial. Cuando estuvo frente a lo que vendría a ser la cara de Pakkun, empezó a sentirse más liviana por lo que bajó la mirada para ver la soga, la cual se estaba deslizando por su cintura. Por poco y tomó la punta de la cuerda, soltando un grito.

— ¡Agárrate fuerte, te vamos a subir! — gritó Inojin, algo asustado.

— ¡No te sueltes, Sarada!— le gritó Bolt.

— ¡¿Por qué me soltaría?!— gritó ofuscada Sarada.

Bolt frunció el ceño, ni al borde de la muerte Sarada dejaba el sarcasmo de lado.

Inojin y Bolt tomaron de la soga y empezaron a jalar; Inojin, quien estaba más cerca de la baranda, notó que la mano de Sarada estaba a punto de soltar la soga y faltaba mucho por que llegue a la azotea.

— Llama a Shikadai— le dijo Inojin a Bolt.

Sin pensarlo bajó agarrándose de la soga, confiando en que podría cargar con su peso y el de ella, o al menos hasta que llegue Shikadai y se le ocurra una de sus tantas buenas ideas. Cuando estuvo cerca le extendió la mano. Bolt, quien había llamado a Shikadai desde la puerta de la azotea, notó que la soga amarrada del poste estaba casi suelta; cuando corrió para ajustarla, esta se soltó y la tomó a tiempo siendo arrastrado por el peso de los dos niños.

Sarada nunca se había asustado tanto, estaban a una altura considerable y dudaba que alguien los viera. Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar su mano, Sarada solo logró rozar los dedos del muchacho ya que la caída de la soga los desestabilizó.

La muchacha cerró los ojos deseando que su padre apareciera porque había llegado de su misión, los abrió cuando sintió que su mano era tomada por otra, una más pálida. Inojin la vio a los ojos y vio en ellos un tono rojizo.

Sarada supo que su caída llegó a su fin cuando sintió una suave superficie debajo de ella, muy acolchonado, tal vez todo era un sueño y seguía en su cama.

— ¡Inojin, vas a ver en la casa!

Inojin sintió más miedo al escuchar la voz de su madre que el temor que sintió cuando estaba cayendo. Se giró a ver a Sarada, sus ojos seguían siendo negros, tal vez el rojizo que vio fue por el reflector de sus lentes.

— Sarada-chan, no preocupes a tu madre.

Sarada reconoció la dulce voz de Katsuyu, y si ella estaba ahí, entonces… Sarada gateó hasta que pudo ver a su madre con los brazos cruzados.

Por un lado vio a Ino que se llevaba a su hijo del brazo, y por el otro, vio cómo Bolt se caía del lomo de Katsuyu y se estrellaba la cara contra el suelo.

Sarada se deslizó de la forma correcta de la gran babosa mientras se acercaba a su madre algo avergonzada. Sakura no dijo nada, tomó la maleta de su hija que Shikadai había bajado y se dirigieron a casa en silencio.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura se encontraba acomodando los libros de la maleta de Sarada en su repisa, la pequeña se había dormido después del día agitado que tuvo.<p>

Sakura sabía que Sarada debía tener amigos, por ello no le dijo nada cuando regresaron a casa, pero lo último que esperaba era que por tenerlos se iba a meter en tal problema. Tendrían mucho por conversar cuando Sarada despertara.

Cuando terminó de sacar todos los libros notó un pequeño papel doblado al fondo de su maleta, lo leyó y sonrió.

Aquella persona que le había escrito a su hija tenía una letra muy bonita… casi artística.

:_:

* * *

><p>.<p>

Subiré en cuanto pueda el próximo capítulo (sasusaku), estoy estudiando T_T

Por cierto, estaba viendo la primera confesión de Sakura a Sasuke, es tan triste, lloré como loca :'( y mi madre me gritó xd

Agradecimientos por los Favorite y Follows, y sobretodo a quienes comentan:

*******LadySc –Maaya: **haha lo bueno es que reíste y te desestresaste, este estuvo más largo… es que odio tipear T_T Claro que me pasé por tu perfil y me di con la sorpresa de que no terminaste con High School, yo adoraba ese fic :'( mala :'( Me mandas un PM con lo de que royai es cannon por favor? Para leerlo con calma, hablamos por ahí :3

***Alice Uchiha 26: **yo no podría escribir un fic donde Sarada sea mala con su padre, es decir, Sasuke ya tiene bastantes traumas xd encima su hija lo odia? Xd Además en el manga 700 Sarada se muestra emocionada cuando mencionó a su padre, y su Shannaro me derritió :'D En fin, ya lo veremos en marzo, a esperar nomás.

***Setsuna17: **No solo Sarada, todas amamos a Sasuke :3

***Flower of Night:** es un fic de romance y algo de humor, qué bueno que te guste, muchas gracias.

***Sakuloba:** aquí está el drama, oh si :3 haha no mentira, un poco de suspenso. A mi también me da pesar que estén solos pero son ninjas y ya pues, que se hace :'(

***Miss Haruno99:** a mi me encanta Minato pero de pequeño, es lindo *-* Bolt ya lo dijo, no se puede retractar xd Muchas gracias por escribir.

***Penny Uchiha:** hahaha es cierto xd es un Sasunaru camuflado :3 Sarada es mi adoración, la veo como a Sasuke pero menos vengativa xd Oye vi tu fic, está en mis pendientes por leer, el estudio no me deja, espero leerte pronto :)

***Samante:** muchas gracias *-* Himawari lo pensó y los niños no mienten :3

***cinlayj2****:** yo también amo a esa familia :D

*******aika ryusel****:** muchas gracias :)

***Yomii20:** yo amaría que Kishi diga que Karin y Suigetsu tuvieron un hijo, pero solo falta esperar :c

*******AegisVi****:** muchas gracias, yo también amo a todos los niños, sin excepción. Para mí Sarada es Sasuke con falda y punto xd Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, aquí la conti.

***Naberrie93:** Sarada es mi niña, la amo q bueno q te guste como la retrato. Haha lo q hacen los fanarts :3 el InoSara está cobrando fuerza, yo lo sé.

*******Boonnybell:** haha a mi también se me complica escribir desde el cel xd muchas gracias, aquí esta la conti, perdón por la demora.

***Asuna Blanca:** muchas gracias, aquí está la conti :)

***Renatte:** si algo se caracteriza Naruto es por el bullying contra el protagonista xd ni su hijo lo respeta xd si tienes razón, es más tierno, tal vez por la madurez de Inojin.

***Lady Uchiha Haruno: **tu review me llegó justo cuando iba a publicar este capítulo xd Es una señal :v muchas gracias :)

* * *

><p>Gracias de antemano a quienes comentan, hasta la próxima :B<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Relatos de amor, cariño y amistad"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Completo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Regresaban a casa con una niña durmiendo en los brazos de su madre.<p>

Le habían dado de alto a Sakura ese día, y ahora, al lado de su esposo, caminaba de regreso a su hogar con su hija recién nacida en brazos. Sasuke tenía la mano derecha vendada, Sakura se la había fracturado cuando le había tomado la mano durante las contracciones.

Algunos habitantes de Konoha los felicitaban, desde lejos, claro, nadie se animaba a acercarse tanto a Uchiha Sasuke. Otros estiraban sus cuellos para poder ver a la niña. Después de todo, Sarada Uchiha era primer niña que nacía luego de la masacre de su clan, todos querían conocerla.

— _Nació la novia de mi hijo_— había celebrado Ino.

— _En tus sueños, Ino-cerda_— le había respodido Sakura.

Sakura caminaba con una sonrisa dulce en los labios, alternaba su vista entre su hija y el camino a casa. Sasuke observaba a su hija, no había nacido con el cabello rosa como tanto se lo había imaginado, tenía su cabello oscuro. Sus ojos eran negros, como los de él. Pero sus pestañas, sus pestañas largas eran las de su hermano. Sonrió.

— _Pero qué linda, nació peinada_— había mencionado Shizune.

— _Será una kunoichi fuerte_— aseguró orgullosa Tsunade.

Sasuke abrió con dificultad la puerta de su casa, desde el momento en que los tres entraron, supo que las cosas no iban a ser como antes. Sakura depositó a la niña en la cuna que estaba en la habitación de ambos, esperarían a que creciera un poco más para que durmiera sola en su cuarto.

— _Es muy linda, Sakura_— pronunció Hinata con una mano en la mejilla.

— _Esperemos que cuando crezca se deje de parecer al teme_— sentenció Naruto, ganándose un librazo en la nuca por parte de Kakashi.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama. Sasuke, quien se encontraba observando a su hija, se sentó al lado de su esposa. Sakura recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, tomó su mano derecha y la acarició con su dedo pulgar.

— Lo siento— susurró.

Sasuke la observó, tenía los ojos cerrados y unas ojeras adornaban su rostro. La acostó con cuidado sobre la cama mientras ella murmuraba cosas que no llegó a entender, terminó por cubrirla con una sábana.

Caminó hasta la cuna, él quería seguir observando a su hija.

.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado meses, Sakura había dejado de usar la faja que le había recomendado Ino, y es que a la rubia le había dado una crisis post—parto al tener dificultad por recuperar su esbelta figura. Sakura podía mostrar con orgullo su vientre plano.<p>

La pelirosa no pudo evitar observar un detalle de su hija. Sabía que Sarada era una copia de su padre y que no compartía muchos rasgos con ella… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sus ojos? ¿Por qué no su cabello? ¿Por qué no sus codos? ¡¿Por qué tenía que tener su frente?!

— _A mí me gusta_— había pronunciado Sasuke ese día, picándole la frente con sus dedos.

Algo curioso en Sarada y que Sakura notó luego de un tiempo, era que reía cada vez que su madre pronunciaba _'Shannaro'_, como aquel día en que se le había quemado la comida.

Sasuke había vuelto realizar misiones para mantener a su familia, al fin y al cabo, los pañales no se compraban solos.

Pero Sakura y su hija no estaban solas, recibían a menudo visitas tanto de sus padres como de sus amigos ninjas. Porque… ¿quién no quería pellizcar las mejillas de Sarada?

Un apoyo incondicional fue el de Kakashi, quien se había mantenido soltero y aún no cabía en su cabeza que sus alumnos ya eran padres.

Pero aquel día Sakura tuvo que cancelar cualquier visita porque Sasuke llegaba de su misión.

Cuando entró a casa, Sakura se encontraba sirviendo la papilla de su hija. Sarada estaba en su asiento-comedor, mientras agitaba sus brazos cuando vio a su padre sentarse a su lado. Sakura llegó con dos platos, uno para su hija y el otro para su esposo. Se sentó al otro lado de Sarada y llevó una cuchara de papilla hacia la boca de su hija, la pequeña empujó con su mano la cuchara al tiempo que se ensuciaba, de nuevo agitaba sus brazos hacia su padre.

— Quiere que le des de comer tú, Sasuke.

Sasuke la observó, le había dado de comer algunas veces pero aún no se acostumbraba del todo. Sasuke y Sakura cambiaron de lugar, el Uchiha se acercó para acomodarle el babero y Sarada aprovechó para tomarle el mechó de cabello que colgaba en su rostro con su mano lleno de comida. Sakura soltó una risa mientras le limpiaba el cabello con la servilleta.

Disfrutaba esos momentos en que los tres estaban juntos.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba frente a la cuna de su hija, Sarada ya tenía su propia habitación. Tenía que partir a una nueva misión y no volvería en semanas. Le acarició con un dedo su rostro rosado, sus ojos estaban cerrados, le gustaban sus largas pestañas.<p>

Sasuke giró al sentir la presencia de Sakura, esta se sonrojó al sentirse descubierta, nadie podía pillar a Sasuke con la guardia baja.

— Sakura— entornó los ojos— gracias.

Sasuke había tenido razón, las cosas no eran como antes, ahora todo era mucho mejor.

Se sentía completo.

:_:

* * *

><p>.<p>

He leído mensajes, unos apoyando el InoSara, otros el BoltSara. Yo me pregunto qué les haría Sasuke si leyera sus comentarios xd. Un chidori para cada uno :v

Gracias por los Favorite y Follows, en especial a los que comentan:

*******LadySc –Maaya****:** de verdad no puedo escribir capítulos más largos xd No sé como sea Inojin, solo lo vi asustadizo en el manga :'( BABDKJANFLDS tienes otro capitulo? Omg me muero muerta D: pásamelo por favor :'D te mando un pm :3

***Yomii20:** hahaha no sé la verdad, ya veremos con quien se queda Sarada ;D

***Akai-karura:** muchas gracias, son relatos que podrían pasar cualquier día :D qué bueno que te hayan gustado. Naruto terminó y lo estoy volviendo a ver :'(

***Sakuloba:** hahaa eso me pasa a mi xd hago algo malo y se enteran :'( Yo creo que Sasuke es serio y nosotras somos las que lo vemos sensual xd el no quiere serlo, pero no lo puede evitar :3

***Samante:** Bolt e Inojin son dos personas diferentes, ya veremos que pasa :3

***kato:** gracias por leerme desde el principio, aquí hay más sasusaku, yo espero que los personajes sean asi como los describo :) muchas gracias por comentar.

***Guest:** xd es crack, no sé cómo terminará pero veo mucho respaldo para el InoSara D:

***Miss Haruno99:** aquí está el sasusaku, aunque por lo poco que escribo estaba pensando hacer un fic sasusaku entero :c Muchas gracias por tus vibras :3

***Leslie:** cada comentario que escribiste lo valoro, gracias por opinar en cada capítulo, el InoSara tiene gran apoyo D: ya veremos ;D

***Adriss:** wow muchas gracias, haha no hay muchos fics del trío, es que recién han salido, yo solo trato de entretenerlos en cuanto esperamos por el manga :( Saludos :D

* * *

><p>A los que comentan, mis gracias de antemano :B<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Relatos de amor, cariño y amistad"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: La ausencia de papá.<strong>

* * *

><p>Era miércoles y su padre no había vuelto hace más de una semana. Lo había esperado el domingo con ansias, él había partido el lunes pasado a primera hora, ella quería que él viera su avance con el Jutsu Bola de Fuego. Por eso estaba allí, en la sala de espera del Hospital de Konoha, aguardado la salida de su madre de la sala de operaciones. Necesitaba que le prestara el celular para llamar a su padre y contarle su progreso, él no había llamado, lo cual le parecía raro.<p>

Sarada Uchiha pensaba en las palabras exactas que usaría con su padre. No quería escucharse como una niña mimada o caprichosa, ella había madurado hace tiempo y había hecho los berrinches de lado.

Levantó la mirada de su falda y se encontró con otros ojos negros. Ya había sentido su mirada desde que se había sentado al frente del muchacho, solo que prefirió ignorar aquello, muchas personas le veían por ser hija de padres tan conocidos. Pero algo le llamó la atención, no se consideraba fijona pero las cejas de aquel niño era lo que más resaltaba en su rostro… aunque también su brillante cabello recto… y su vestimenta verde… en realidad, todo él era _'vistoso'_.

El niño tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada mostraba determinación, cuando se decidió al fin hablarle a la niña y declararle su amor protector e incondicional, esta se levantó del asiento cuando vio salir de la sala de operaciones a una mujer de cabello rosa.

Sakura salió rápidamente de la sala de operaciones sin reparar en la presencia de los dos niños, la labor en el Hospital era muy agitada y la médico-ninja caminaba de un lugar a otro siempre apresurada, con un bloc de notas en la mano. Sarada alcanzó a su madre y le tomó de la ropa para llamar su atención.

— Mamá, necesito que llames a papá— exigió la pequeña.

La mujer la miró con severidad, pero al ver su rostro pequeño lleno de seguridad, le acarició la cabeza al tiempo que cambiaba su mirada severa por una triste y dulce a la vez.

— Tu papá puede estar en medio de una situación difícil durante su misión, ¿no esperarás interrumpirlo, verdad?

Sarada se imaginó a su padre en medio de una batalla luchando contra fuertes shinobis. Bajó la mirada, ella quería luchar con su padre, pelear a su lado, estar a su nivel. Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Aún no ha llamado?— preguntó.

— Debe estar ocupado, lo llamamos en la noche, ¿de acuerdo?— la animó.

Sarada sonrió ampliamente, de esas sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a su familia.

Luego de pedirle que regresara a casa, Sakura desapareció en una de la miles de habitaciones del Hospital.

.

* * *

><p>— Su frente es muy bonita— pronunció el menor.<p>

Salían del Hospital dos personas idénticas, la única diferencia radicaba en la edad y por ende, en el tamaño. Rock Lee bajó la cabeza para mirarlo, el pequeño tenía una mirada llena de decisión, conocía esa mirada.

— ¿Frente?— preguntó Lee, enarcando una gruesa ceja.

El muchacho asintió, apretó los puños, definitivamente iba a seguir el camino de la juventud y la protegería hasta con su vida. Esa era una promesa.

.

* * *

><p>Sarada se disponía a salir del Hospital cuando escuchó en una habitación los quejidos de alguien cuya voz era inconfundible. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar a ver por la ventanita de la habitación, encontró —como lo había supuesto— a Bolt siendo atendido por una médico-ninja.<p>

Cuando vio a la enfermera acercarse a la puerta, se pegó a la pared para que no la viera, cuando esta se retiró, se coló en la habitación.

Bolt se sorprendió al verla, podía esperar a Sakura aparecerse pero no a su hija. El rubio pensó que se había aparecido para burlarse.

— ¿Has venido a burlarte?— le preguntó señalándola con el dedo.

Sarada se percató de la herida en su brazo, según su madre le había explicado, lo primero que se debía hacer era desinfectar la herida; seguro la enfermera había salido para buscar el alcohol, pensó.

— ¿Ahora qué hiciste?— preguntó con voz cansada.

— Me caí sobre un vidrio cuando intentaba pintar un muro— confesó.

Sarada bufó, ¿cuántas veces por día se metía en problemas? Lo observó, Bolt se miraba el brazo examinando la herida.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?— preguntó interesada, por primera vez desde que la conoció.

Bolt solo la miró, por primera vez veía cierto interés en aquellos ojos negros, ella quería una respuesta, una explicación.

— Mi papá siempre dice que Konoha es su familia, ¿pero sabes?, yo soy su hijo legítimo, merezco por ende más tiempo' ttebasa— Sarada casi rió ante su comentario, casi— Papá siempre llega tarde a casa, a veces lo espero pero Himawari se queda dormida, tampoco es justo para ella.

Así que Bolt al fin se había decidido a confesar que quería llamar la atención de su padre. Su excusa para hacer travesuras siempre había sido que era joven y que era bueno romper las reglas, de paso que practicaba sus habilidades ninja. Sarada agradeció en silencio su sinceridad.

— Yo no veo a mi papá hace más de una semana, al menos tú lo ves por las noches— Bolt iba a refutar que a veces su padre se iba de viaje por reuniones con los líderes de las otras aldeas, pero calló— El punto es que, no importa el poco tiempo que pases con tu padre, procura que sea el mejor momento del día. Por eso es mejor que ya no lo estreses, se preocupa por ti.

Bolt sopesó la respuesta de Sarada, no podía negar que su padre se preocupaba por él.

— Sarada— la observó con seriedad— es la primera vez que te oigo hablar tanto.

Sarada entrecerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y se acomodó los lentes. Esperaba una respuesta a lo que tanto le costó pensar y sobretodo, decir.

— Idiota.

La niña se giró para irse, ante esto Bolt le dirigió la última pregunta del día.

— Hey, Sarada, quieres bastante a tu papá, ¿no es así?

Bolt, sin poder verle directamente a la cara supo que Sarada sonreía. Mas la respuesta de la niña fue interrumpida por la llegada de la médico-ninja.

— Sarada-chan, a tu mamá no le gusta que andes sola por el Hospital, te puedes enfermar— le avisó la médico-ninja quien tenía una botella de alcohol en la mano.

Sarada se disculpó y salió de la habitación, a pesar de lo mucho que había caminado, aún podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de Bolt.

.

* * *

><p>Se acomodó los lentes ante el cansancio, había estado leyendo un libro de medicina básico que su madre le había recomendado. Sarada no solo quería superar a su padre, sino también a su madre; a pesar de su corta edad se trazaba metas muy altas.<p>

— Sarada, tu papá me llamó, regresa mañana— anunció Sakura con una sonrisa, recién regresaba del Hospital.

El cansancio desapareció por arte de magia, se colocó su ropa de entrenamiento y salió corriendo de su casa. Su destino era el bosque más cercano de su casa, debía practicar el Jutsu Bola de Fuego por última vez.

Su padre estaría orgulloso de ella, estaba segura y tal vez, solo tal vez, se animaría a llevarla a alguna misión con él.

No podía perder las esperanzas.

:_:

* * *

><p>.<p>

El niño que sale con Rock Lee es su hijo o su alumno? D:

Muchas gracias por los Favorite y Follows, agradecimientos especiales a quienes comentan:

***Yomii20:** el próximo capítulo será InoSara no te preocupes xd

***Setsuna17:** qué bueno que te haya gustado, Sasusaku al fin :D

*******AegisVi:** muchas gracias de verdad, aquí está el BoltSara, gracias por tus palabras, me animaron bastante :).

***MeliiCabello21:** no me imagino a Sasuke frío con Sakura, por eso me salió tierno el capítulo ;D

***Adriss:** Sarada es bellísima, yo la amoooo. A mí también me gusta el trío, sobretodo en los fanarts :3

***Guest:** hahaha pobre Sasuke cuando vea a Sarada con algún novio :'(

***LadySc –Maaya:** el kakasaku :3 leí el capítulo anterior y si me salió mas corto de lo que pensé xd Este es más largo comparado con el otro, algo es algo :v

***Fanny-Ishiyama:** si lo continuaré hasta no sé, creo que hasta que salga el nuevo manga D: sí creo que el InoSara tiene tanta acogida con el BoltSara D:

***Samante:** estoy seguro que Sasuke será protector, después de todo el amor de los Uchihas es único *-*

***KarO Okami:** en unos capítulos más aparecerá Sasuke celoso, estoy viendo cuando sacarlo D:

***Kato:** hahaa es una expliación del porqué Sasuke está fuera de la aldea, porque trabaja, algunos no entienden eso xd

***ISIS:** muchas gracias, sí lo continuaré hasta no sé, creo hasta marzo.

***Asuna Blanca: **yo muero por ver a Sasuke de padre o al menos escuchar a Sarada decirle papá a Sasuke directamente, moriría por ver eso :'D

***Javriska:** hahah qué bueno que sonreíste, las escribo con mucho cariño la verdad :') Gracias por tu apoyo.

***Sakuloba:** yo también quiero ver a Sarada, no me basta con el capítulo 700 :'( Sasuke debe amarlas con todo su frío corazón :'D

***Zizlila:** es verdad, para mí Sakura es la luz de Sasuke, ha curado su corazón por completo :'D

***Kim-blanca:** hahah q bueno que sean adictivos, espero escribir más Sasusaku :D

* * *

><p>De antemano, muchas gracias a quienes comentan :B<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Relatos de amor, cariño y amistad"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: San Valentín.<strong>

* * *

><p>— Escriban en el papel a la persona que quieren ver antes de morir.<p>

Shikadai Nara no escribió nada, le pareció tonto escribir un nombre solo porque era 14 de Febrero, el día del amor; tildaba a esa fecha de problemática, después de todo era un completo gasto de dinero y más con sus padres. Su madre solía molestarse con su padre por estar ausente y todo el tiempo con el Hokage y su padre, terminaba cediendo al final comprándole todo lo que quería.

Chou Chou Akimichi escribió _"Dangos"_, su amor por la comida era incondicional y puro, casi como el amor hacia una persona, y ello lo había aprendido de su padre.

Bolt Uzumaki tampoco quería escribir nada; primero quería saber el porqué de su muerte, porque si era en medio de una batalla pues eso lo consideraba absurdo porque él no moriría así de simple. Y si moría de viejo pues quería saber quiénes estarían vivos a esa edad. En resumen, Bolt solo quería molestar a Shino, como siempre.

Inojin Yamanaka dudó, él quería a su mamá por más renegona que fuera, pero su papá era el que más lo comprendía y defendía cuando su mamá estallaba; pero también estaba Sarada, guardaba un cariño muy especial por ella y no quería irse del mundo sin verla antes. Se agarró la cabeza, si su madre lo escuchara, le daría el sermón de su vida por no escogerla.

Sarada Uchiha tampoco sabía qué escribir, pero tampoco dejaría la hoja en blanco como sus compañeros, ella no podía dejar de cumplir las tareas. Su madre era quien pasaba más tiempo con ella y la amaba, pero también amaba y adoraba a su padre, con él había un vínculo emocional único. Escribió solo una _"S"_,era una suerte que los nombres de sus padres empezaran con la misma letra.

La campana que indicaba el fin de clases puso en alerta a Shino Aburame, quien recogió los papeles antes que sus alumnos salieran corriendo.

— Sarada—Inojin se había colocado al costado de su carpeta— hoy habrán fuegos artificiales en la noche… ¿quieres ir?— le sonrió genuinamente.

Sarada se acomodó los lentes ante la incomodidad. Bolt, quien había escuchado la plática sin querer, se removió inquieto en su sitio. Al principio le había agradado la idea de los fuegos artificiales, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que no había sido invitado, fue entonces que se acercó a ellos con un aire desinteresado.

— Escuché su conversación sin querer— pronunció Bolt mientras movía el pie con desinterés— Así que piensan ir a ver los fuegos artificiales…

Sarada frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos personales, Chou Chou la interrumpió cuando estaba lista para llamarle la atención a Bolt por su mala educación.

— ¿Van a ir a ver los fuegos artificiales? Mis papás y yo iremos, habrá comida deliciosa en el festival— mencionó emocionada.

— ¿Irás con tus padres? ¡Qué aburridos, vas a verlos besarse!— Bolt hizo un puchero con los labios para luego hacer una mueca de asco— ¡Tengo una idea, por qué no vamos todos juntos! Así evitamos las cochinadas de nuestros padres.

Chou Chou lo pensó, si iba con sus padres, ellos le podrían comprar la comida que quería; pero la idea le parecía buena. Por primera vez en su corta vida, Chou Chou decidió dejar la comida en segundo lugar y aceptó la propuesta, siempre podría pedirle a su padre dinero para comprar los manjares que quisiera.

Shikadai lo pensó, comparó y analizó. ¿Qué era más problemático? ¿Aguantar los gritos de sus padres y luego sus besos, o aguantar las payasadas de Bolt? Suspiró, los adultos necesitaban su tiempo a solas, aceptó con desgano.

Sarada se acomodó los lentes y pronunció un _"Bueno"_, aceptando a su modo la propuesta.

Inojin no aceptó ni rechazó, solo se preguntó en qué momento su salida con Sarada se había convertido en una salida en grupo.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura llegó a su casa agotada, había tenido una complicación en el Hospital y por ello había retrasado su regreso a casa. Siendo la cocina el lugar más cercano a la puerta de la casa, entró y revisó la olla la cual se encontraba removida, su hija se había servido la comida tras su ausencia. Entró a la habitación de su hija con una bolsa en la mano, se sorprendió al ver a Sarada frente al espejo peinándose, con una yukata roja puesta.<p>

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas tan bonita?— le preguntó coquetamente.

Sarada saludó a su madre y dejó de peinarse, sintiéndose repentinamente ridícula, luego recordó que no había pedido permiso para salir.

— ¿Puedo ir con mis compañeros a ver los fuegos artificiales?— preguntó.

Sakura se puso una mano en la barbilla, arqueando la ceja y sonriendo maliciosamente.

— Sarada…— dijo arrastrando la última letra de su nombre— ¿No me estás escondiendo algún noviecito?

La niña se sonrojó ante la idea, frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero infantil, nada propio de ella.

Sakura se rió, su hija era muy parecida a su padre.

— Los niños son estúpidos, mamá, y solo son compañeros de la clase. Volveré temprano, vamos a estar en la Torre del Hokage.

La pelirosa se acercó a su hija y empezó a peinarla. Tomó un lazo rojo que guardaba en un cajón de su armario, se lo pasó por debajo de sus cabellos y lo ató en la coronilla. Sarada se vio en el espejo y le pareció increíble que su apariencia cambiara tanto con un simple lazo, aquel accesorio le endulzaba el rostro y para su sorpresa, no le molestó en lo absoluto, hasta le gustó.

Sakura tomó la bolsa que había dejado en la cama de Sarada y la acompañó hasta la puerta. La despidió sonriente, pero apenas cerró la puerta soltó un suspiro cansado.

— Claro, dejen a mamá sola— se dijo a sí misma.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y abrió la bolsa que había traído para Sarada. Había comprado un Monopolio, que era de esos juegos que le gustaban a su hija, ya que tenía planeado pasar el San Valentín con Sarada en ausencia de su esposo. Sasuke en estos momentos debía estar en el País de las Olas.

Prendió la televisión y para su mala suerte, solo pasaban películas románticas.

.

* * *

><p>Bolt la esperaba en la puerta de la Torre del Hokage. Su padre le había dado el permiso para que pudieran ver los fuegos artificiales en la azotea de la Torre, era el lugar más seguro donde los niños podían estar solos. La esperaba con la llave de la puerta en el bolsillo y con un girasol en la mano derecha, y es que su madre, en colaboración con su hermana Himawari, le había insistido en llevarle un presente a Sarada.<p>

Apenas Sarada estuvo frente a Bolt, este le entregó la flor mirando hacia otro lado y frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Tómala' ttebasa!— le dijo el rubio agitando la flor.

Sarada tomó la flor con delicadeza y desconfianza.

— Gracias.

Bolt soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y abrió la puerta. Mientras subían, Bolt le explicaba que Inojin, Shikadai y Chou Chou ya habían llegado y que lo habían hecho en grupo. Ya en la azotea, Sarada saludó a todos cortésmente y se sentó al lado de Inojin a quien conocía un poco más. Bolt hizo lo mismo, sentándose al lado de la Uchiha.

Shikadai, que estaba al otro costado de Inojin, le dio un leve codazo para darle ánimos. El pálido niño sacó de entre sus piernas un pequeño ramo de margaritas y se lo extendió a Sarada, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Bolt quien se sintió ridículo con el girasol que le había regalado; pensó que lo ideal hubiera sido entregarle un ramo de girasoles como le había recomendado su madre. Sarada asintió y le agradeció a Inojin el gesto, el rubio se percató de que la niña se veía especialmente bonita esa noche. Juntó todo el coraje que tenía para halagarla pero Chou Chou lo interrumpió.

— Oye Sarada, ¿tu papá es tan _cool_ como dicen por ahí?— preguntó con la boca llena de dango.

A Sarada le brillaron los ojos, _'cool'_ era poco para referirse a su padre. Empezó a enumerar los Jutsus que su padre podía hacer y los Jutsus que estaba aprendiendo de él. Entre los niños empezaron a hablar de sus padres, comparándolos e inflándose el pecho cada uno. Sarada no pudo estar más orgullosa ese día, Inojin notó que los ojos de la Uchiha brillaban más que nunca y se dio cuenta que no era el único que la miraba; sus ojos chocaron con los de Bolt, quien avergonzado fijó su vista al frente.

Minutos después los fuegos artificiales estallaron, Sarada los observó esperando que su padre también estuviera mirando el cielo.

.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sasuke llegó a casa, encontró a su mujer acostada en el sofá viendo una de esas películas románticas que tanto le gustaban. Sakura, atrapada por la trama de la historia, reparó en la presencia de su marido solo cuando este abrió la puerta de la casa. Lo miró sonriente, radiante, con los ojos iluminados; cual quinceañera se le tiró encima dándole un beso casi doloroso en la boca, juntando las puntas de sus narices.<p>

— Sasuke, viniste por San Valentín, ¿verdad?— le preguntó ilusionada.

— La misión terminó antes— pronunció.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, Sasuke había perfeccionado su habilidad para arruinar momentos románticos.

— Mentira— le dijo con seguridad su esposa y no estaba preguntando, estaba afirmando.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, confirmando la sospecha de su mujer. Sakura lo besó de nuevo, eran esos pequeños detalles que ella amaba de su esposo, esa forma de amar de Sasuke que la mantenía enamorada de él.

— ¿Sarada?— preguntó por su hija, dejando su maleta en el piso.

— Salió con sus amigos a ver los fuegos artificiales— respondió, desabrochándole la capa que vestía.

— ¿Amigos?— preguntó desconfiado.

— Sí, Sasuke, aunque no lo creas, nuestra hija tiene amigos— respondió con sarcasmo Sakura— Vamos a cambiarnos sino no llegamos a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Esos no eran los planes de Sasuke obviamente, él prefería pasar la noche en su casa; pero sabía que ella era en extremo cursi y por ello la siguió hasta la habitación para darse una ducha y cambiarse. No quería amargarla o entristecerla, al menos no por esa fecha.

Sakura tomó el brazo derecho de Sasuke cuando estuvieron fuera, los vecinos no perdieron el tiempo para espiarlos, ver a Sasuke en su rol de esposo era un espectáculo digno de ver.

— Vamos a recoger a Sarada para ver los fuegos artificiales— le mencionó, casi en orden.

— No seas aguafiestas Sasuke, Sarada está bien con el grupo de Bolt.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja, parando un momento, luego reanudó la caminata.

— Tsk, ¿era necesario que salga hoy?

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente para luego dirigirle una tierna y falsa sonrisa.

— Claro Sasuke, ¿sabes por qué?— Sasuke la miró y ella le guiñó el ojo— Porque es el día del amor— Sasuke frunció el ceño— y de la amistad, claro.

Sakura rió, tomando con más fuerza el brazo de Sasuke y pegándose más a él.

Sasuke era un padre en extremo protector aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, lo había sido desde que Sarada abrió los ojos y Sakura no podía estar más feliz con ello.

— Iremos a recogerla cuando acaben los fuegos artificiales— comentó Sasuke.

Sakura bufó.

Sonará estúpido e infantil, pero Sakura empezaba a sentir celos de su hija.

:_:

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Alguien se acuerda de este fic? ¿Nadie? D:

Bueno, disculpa por la demora y me explico: no se me ocurría nada hasta que se vino el 14 de Febrero y pensé en esto, debí publicarlo en esa fecha pero decidí hacer cambios y lo terminé por alargar más. Supongamos que es 14 de Febrero y asunto arreglado :B

Solo me queda decir que a este fic le estarían quedando unos 4 capítulos más para su final, no me gusta dejar incompletos los fics, además que ya se acerca el estreno del nuevo manga *-*

Agradecimientos a quienes comentan: **Setsuna17 **(muchas gracias :D), **LadySc-Maaya** (ahora sí me quedo largo? Xd me van a matar por whatsapp, se me saldrá lo sasusaku D: en realidad no estoy segura de lo que escribo… si son una serie de one-shots o un fic .-. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, también me encantaría charlar contigo como escritora y lectora), **Yomii20** (justo estaba pensando hacer un capítulo con todos los padres :3), **Samante** (Sarada es hermosa *-*, y se nota que es bastante orgullosa, yo sé que debe estar orgullosa de sus padres), **Namiroku** (es mi duda existencial D:), **Asuna Blanca** (me gustaría ver a Sarada con Sasuke entrenar, sería épico *-*), **MarisolUchiha **(muchas gracias por tu comentario, me levantan el ánimo, siempre pienso en lo que podría ocurrir en el manga), **DarkNina** (qué bueno que te haya gustado), **Natyqg **(muchas gracias!).

Mis agradecimientos de antemano a quienes comenten.

:B


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Relatos de amor, cariño y amistad"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Promesas de un shinobi. <strong>

* * *

><p>Su mano pequeña apretaba fuertemente la delgada mano de su madre. Ambas caminaban por las oscuras calles de Konoha, algunas personas saludaban a Sakura con alegría (la mayoría habían sido sus pacientes) y se acercaban a Sarada para pellizcarle las mejillas, mas ella se escondía tras las faldas de su madre, rehuyendo a las personas quienes reían ante su ternura.<p>

— Buenas noches, señora Uchiha— pasaron por su lado dos Jōnins.

Así la llamaban los que no eran tan cercanos a ella pero le guardaban respeto, como los ninjas con quienes había compartido misiones o como en este caso, ninjas a quienes había dirigido en una misión.

— ¡Sakura-sensei! ¿Cómo va todo?— saludaron unos jóvenes ninjas.

Aquellos ninjas eran estudiantes de Sakura, aprendían del jutsu médico de la mejor.

Sarada, con sus 4 años, los observaba en silencio; a algunos les dirigía una leve sonrisa y a otros les huía la mirada. Sakura encajó la llave de la casa y la giró, dejando pasar a Sarada primero.

— ¡Papi!— gritó efusiva Sarada.

Alzó sus pequeños brazos hacia su padre, quien la tomó de la espalda para cargarla. Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke mientras pegaba su mejilla a la mejilla de él.

— ¿Te has portado bien?— le preguntó a su hija.

Sarada asintió fuertemente con la cabeza, mientras su padre la hacía descender hasta el suelo. Sakura se acercaba lentamente hacia Sasuke, no quería interrumpir el momento padre-hija, no después de que Sasuke se había ausentado por casi una semana.

Se acercó a él y le dio un corto y casto beso en los labios.

— Bienvenido a casa— le sonrió— ¿ya comiste?

— Sobre eso… Naruto va a venir a cenar— soltó, algo incómodo y molesto.

— Ah… qué bueno, hace tiempo no venía a cenar— sonrió y se inclinó hacia su hija— ¿Escuchaste Sarada? Tendremos visita, ve y arréglate, ¿sí?

Sarada asintió y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Sakura se encaminó a la cocina, mientras sacaba algunas ollas y sartenes; lo que había cocinado en el almuerzo no alcanzaría para los cuatro.

— Regresaba a la aldea cuando me encontré a Naruto en el camino, me siguió hasta que acepté que viniera a cenar— explicó fastidiado.

Sakura giró su rostro para verlo y creyó ver al Sasuke de 13 años, soltó una risa y Sasuke la miró molesto; él no había contado un chiste, había dicho la verdad.

— Sabes que Naruto es más que bienvenido a la casa, Sasuke, no le prohíbas venir.

— Tsk.

Mientras Sakura cocinaba, esta le hacía preguntas acerca de la misión que había realizado. Sasuke, con el orgullo que lo caracterizaba, explicaba que la misión había resultado ser sencilla y que la había terminado sin problemas. Por su parte, Sakura le comentaba sobre Sarada y sobre su trabajo. Sintió una mano en su cadera que casi provoca que soltara la sartén, ella giró y le pasó los brazos por su cuello; se acercaron pero el timbre de la puerta hizo que ella se detuviera.

— ¿Naruto?— preguntó, habían pasado tan solo quince minutos desde la llegada de Sasuke.

— Déjalo afuera— respondió.

Sakura soltó una pequeña risa, desde niños siempre habían dejado a Naruto de lado, ya se había vuelto costumbre. Se acercó a él para darle el beso que no había podido darle en presencia de Sarada, pero escuchó unos pasos que corrían por el pasadizo. Sakura empujó a Sasuke de inmediato.

— Ya estoy lista— pronunció Sarada, quien llevaba puesto un vestido rojo.

Sakura le comentó lo bonita que estaba y Sasuke salió de la cocina para abrir la puerta, seguido por Sarada, quien se mantenía pegada a su pierna.

— ¡Teme, me estaba muriendo de frío! Traje a Kakashi-sensei— Naruto sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes.

— ¿Cómo va todo, Sasuke?— saludó con una mano el Sexto.

Sasuke terminó por abrir toda la puerta para que pasaran. Naruto paró cuando vio a Sarada observarlos por detrás de la pierna de su padre.

— ¡Hola, Sarada-chan! ¡Cuánto has crecido!— la saludó inclinándose hasta su altura.

Sarada se escondió detrás de la pierna de su padre, debido a la efusividad de Naruto.

— La asustas— le dijo Sasuke.

— No es mi culpa que viva con un amargado— murmuró Naruto lo suficientemente bajo como para que Sarada no lo oyera.

Kakashi se agachó y le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un perro, Sarada lo observó curiosa.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Kakashi-sensei! Van a tener que esperar, aún no está lista la cena— se asomó Sakura desde la cocina.

— No hay problema, Sakura-chan, disculpa las molestias.

— Iré a ayudarla— pronunció Kakashi.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron en la sala de estar conversando, y discutiendo, claro. Hablaban sobre sus familias, al parecer Hinata no había podido asistir porque Himawari aún estaba muy pequeña y Bolt se encontraba enfermo. Kakashi había aparecido de sorpresa en medio del camino de Naruto y había querido hacer una especie de reunión del Equipo 7.

.

* * *

><p>— ¿Y qué tal todo con Sasuke, Sakura?— le preguntó Kakashi, tomándola por sorpresa.<p>

Sakura lo vio recostado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, le sonrió, su sensei se veía cansado y ni qué hablar de las pequeñas arrugas que le empezaban a nacer por debajo de los ojos.

— Estaría más feliz si dejara de mandarlo a tantas misiones, Kakashi-sensei— le sonrió.

Kakashi también le sonrió bajo la máscara, mas ignoró su comentario.

— Al fin puedo ver felicidad en sus ojos, creí que moriría sin verlo feliz— Sakura le sonrió tiernamente— Solo pasaba a saludar, el trabajo no se hace solo.

— ¿Eh? No me diga que escapó de sus responsabilidades, _Sexto_— dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra— ¿O será que aún no quiere mostrarnos su rostro mientras come?

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza, volviendo a sonreir.

— Siempre tan inteligente, Sakura— pronunció.

Kakashi desapareció de la cocina y se despidió rápidamente de sus otros dos alumnos.

.

* * *

><p>Sarada tomó los cubiertos y empezó a poner la mesa, estirándose para llegar a ponerlos bien, lo mismo hizo con los platos. Sakura salió con la cena lista y tanto Sasuke como Naruto tomaron asiento, Sasuke tomó a su hija para sentarla al lado de su madre.<p>

— A ver, Sarada-chan, dime tío; tío Naruto— le dijo mientras se servía del recipiente.

— Cállate, dobe— le reprendió Sasuke.

— ¿Dobe?— repitió Sarada, observando a Naruto.

Sakura paró la oreja, le estaba saliendo una vena en la frente, apretó los dientes fuertemente.

— ¿Eso le enseñas a tu hija, teme?— le recriminó Naruto, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

Sakura tomó el cucharón que estaba en el recipiente y se lo aventó a Naruto en la cabeza.

— ¡No hablen así frente a Sarada! ¡Shannaro!— gritó molesta.

Sarada se rió mientras metía una cuchara en su boca, amaba que su madre dijera esa última frase y siempre le había causado gracia su fuerza sobrehumana. Naruto se quejó entre murmullos por qué Sasuke no había recibido el mismo golpe. Luego de ello empezaron a comer mientras recordaban algunas anécdotas. Sarada escuchaba atenta, esperando poder algún día contar historias parecidas.

Sakura se llevó a su hija cuando la vio adormecida, Naruto aprovechó ello para despedirse, aún le esperaba otra cena en su casa. La pelirosa le empezó a poner su pijama entre sueños, mientras ella se removía incómoda, la metió bajo las sábanas y apagó la luz.

Cuando salió de la habitación de su hija, se encontró con Sasuke quien tenía puesto su capa y llevaba en el hombro su maleta lila.

Esa era la ropa que usaba cuando se iba de misión.

— Te lo iba a decir en la cocina— pronunció serio.

Sakura lo miró triste y algo confundida, estaba acostumbrada a que Sasuke saliera por las mañanas.

— Recién has regresado— soltó con la voz apagada.

— Si no sería urgente no saldría a estas horas— Sakura ya no lo miraba triste, su expresión era neutra— Me despediré de Sarada.

Sakura se hizo a un lado, sin mirarlo a la cara, Sasuke no pasó desapercibido su actuar. Abrió la puerta y se acercó a su hija silenciosamente. Le acomodó algunos cabellos que le caían por la frente y le dio un beso justo allí.

— ¿Te vas de nuevo, papi?— le preguntó somnolienta.

Sasuke se sintió culpable por haberla despertado, pero su hija siempre se despedía de él antes de partir a cualquier misión, sin importar el tiempo que esta durara.

— Volveré pronto, lo prometo. Obedece a tu madre.

Sarada frunció el ceño algo incómoda, tenía bastante tiempo guardado algo que la molestaba, y ya era hora de que su padre lo supiera.

— No me gusta que muchas personas le hablen a mamá— le dijo, sonando algo caprichosa.

Sasuke también frunció el ceño, confundido.

— ¿Qué tipo de personas?— le preguntó.

Sarada se encogió de hombros, la verdad no conocía muy bien a la mayoría y solo podían ser…

— Creo que son sus pacientes— le respondió.

Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro, desde que había regresado a Konoha, Sakura vivía rodeada de pacientes y ex pacientes; sobretodo hombres, los cuales a su criterio, se aprovechaban de la amabilidad de Sakura. Y cuando le advertía que algunos de los pacientes del Hospital parecían intentar algo con ella, Sakura siempre repetía que solo eran eso, sus pacientes; y que siempre les decía que estaba casada.

— Cualquier cosa _'rara'_ que pase, me avisas, esa será tu misión.

Sarada le sonrió abiertamente sin comprender las verdaderas intenciones de su padre. La pequeña empezó a cerrar los ojos, él le alcanzó su peluche de dinosaurio y la dejó descansar.

Salió de la habitación pero Sakura ya no se encontraba en el pasillo, la buscó en su dormitorio y tampoco la encontró. Pasó por la sala de estar y la encontró allí, con dos paquetes en las manos.

— Te preparé un kit médico especial y también te empaqué algo de la cena, si te da hambre en el camino.

Sasuke relajó la mirada, abrió su maleta y Sakura acomodó los paquetes entre los pergaminos que llevaba. Él le acarició la mejilla, Sakura sonrió pero el aire de tristeza seguía en su rostro. Fue ella quien terminó por cerrar la distancia entre ellos, se besaron como no lo podían hacer frente a Sarada.

— Te cuidas, ¿sí?— le dijo, rozando sus labios.

Sasuke le terminó por dar un beso en la frente.

— No demoraré nada— Sasuke se preparó para tomar velocidad— Sakura, deja de hablar tanto con tus pacientes.

Sakura se sobresaltó pero no pudo decirle nada porque Sasuke ya estaba corriendo por los techos de las casas de Konoha.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio desaparecer.

Se llevó la mano hasta el lado izquierdo del pecho, justo en el corazón, Sasuke podría ser uno de los mejores shinobis en el mundo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la muerte era algo común entre los ninjas.

Sintió que le jalaban el vestido y se sorprendió al ver a su hija con una mano sobándose el ojo izquierdo.

— Papá vendrá pronto, él me lo prometió— dijo entre bostezos.

Sakura le sonrió y la cargó, cerrando con el pie la puerta y caminando de regreso hasta la habitación de su hija.

— Si tu padre te lo prometió, entonces es cierto.

:_:

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hola! Faltan 3 capítulos para que acabe y ya tengo decidido cómo será el final. Ya quiero el Sakura Hiden D:

Agradecimientos especiales a quienes comentan: **Yomii20 **(a estas alturas del fic ya es casi imposible hacer solo InoSara :'( como ya se acerca el final debo mezclarlos a todos D: el manga tenía entendido sale en Abril), **Adriss** (no me gusta abandonar fics porque me ha pasado :'( hay miles de historias sin terminar D:), **Hatake Hizumi** (Sasuke celoso es sensual *-*, muchas gracias), **Sakuloba** (pues sí, pobre Inojin xd, Sasuke siempre arruinando los momentos románticos pero yo sé que la ama *-* muchas gracias por escribir tanto y detallarme los momentos que te gustaron, amé tu review), **Kirstty **(gracias, bueno sí he visto que a mucha gente le agrada más Inojin, ya veremos qué pasa al final ;)), **Gaiasole **(me esforcé bastante en redactar el anterior capítulo, qué bueno que te gustó), **Asuna Blanca** (pero no me dijiste con quién quieres q se quede, el de hoy fue un momento solo de familia :)), **Taty Hyuuga** (ya es hora de terminar el fic :c ya veremos en el final ;), muchas gracias), **Berihime233 **(si, ya el final D: ya veremos :3 me gusta tu foto de perfil :)), **LadySc –Maaya** (ya hablé contigo por fb xd), **Natyqg **(Sasuke celoso es lo más ajdajfks), **Kato** (muchas gracias! Si, yo también quería golpear a Bolt por arruinar le momento xd), **AkimeMaxwell** (vivan los triángulos amorosos de Naruto lml), **AlienBlossom** (jabdkjas me reí con tu historia, a mí me pasó similar una vez y peor que Fanfiction está en inglés D:, yo también lo primero que hice cuando el Sasusaku se volvió cannon fue buscar fics, es que fue glorioso el momento :'D, si veo mucho respaldo a Inojin ya veré como termino la historia :)), **Aradia110** (si, solo 3 capítulos más D:, el manga nuevo de Naruto sobre la nueva generación que me han dicho saldría en Abril ;)).

Mis agradecimientos de antemano a quienes comenten.

:B


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Relatos de amor, cariño y amistad"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: Bolt.<strong>

* * *

><p>Regresaba a casa pateando las piedras que se encontraba en el camino.<p>

De nuevo nadie lo había querido acompañar a hacer alguna travesura y ese día no estaba de ánimos para hacerlo solo, aunque moría de ganas por cabrear a su padre.

Observó la aldea desde la altura donde estaba, la aldea que tanto protegía y amaba su padre. Vio comerciantes trasladar sus mercaderías, niños menores que él correr sin preocupaciones, pobladores comprando en las tiendas, hombres musculosos cargando peces y trasladarlos a los restaurantes, jounins conversando alegremente, y vio a Sarada.

Siempre con su nariz respingada, con el mentón altivo, con esos lentes rojos que la hacían ver como si supiera más que todos, con su cabellera oscura y cuyas puntas de cabello se paraban igual que los de su padre, con su vestimenta formal tratando de aparentar mayor madurez cuando era menor que todos sus compañeros, siempre andando segura de sí misma, con un aire _'cool'_.

Pero algo lo sacó de su análisis de su compañera, una persona corriendo, mejor dicho un niño; precisamente un niño de edad, rubio y pálido que él conocía bien.

Inojin la alcanzó y caminó a su lado, Bolt observó que Sarada no fruncía el ceño como hacía cuando cualquier persona que no fuera su familia se le acercaba, tampoco sonreía; su expresión era calmada, hasta parecía cómoda con su presencia. Caminaron juntos hasta que Bolt los perdió de vista.

El rubio continuó con su camino de regreso a casa.

Él debía estar en el lugar de Inojin.

.

* * *

><p>— No le encuentro nada de malo que Sarada sea amiga de Inojin— dijo Hinata suavemente.<p>

Bolt frunció el ceño, su madre no lo entendía, ¿acaso era mejor hablar con su padre? Una conversación de hombre a hombre no le vendría mal, pensó.

— Pero mamá, ¡yo le prometí a papá que yo sería su mejor amigo'ttebasa!

Hinata rió mientras seguía regando las flores del jardín, conocía la promesa que le había hecho a su padre; pero con el carácter que ambos niños mostraban le parecía imposible que algún día lograran ser mejores amigos, tal vez solo amigos.

— Yo pensé que ya eran novios— interrumpió la Uzumaki menor.

Himawari tenía en sus manos una regadera más pequeña y de plástico. Le sonreía tranquilamente como si hubiera dicho la cosa más normal del mundo.

Su hermano la miró con el ceño más fruncido, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro completamente rojo, a punto de explotar.

Su madre puso una mano en su hombro para calmarlo, él giró y encontró una sonrisa en su rostro que logró apaciguar su ira.

— No le haz fallado a tu papá, tu padre solo quería que Sarada no esté sola, y ya no lo está— le habló con ternura, dejando la regadera de metal a un lado— ¿No crees que deberías de alegrarte por que Inojin y Sarada sean tan amigos?

Las palabras de su madre calaron en su alma. Se sintió de pronto culpable, él debía de sentirse alegre por la amistad que florecía entre los dos.

Relajó la mirada e intentó devolverle la sonrisa a su madre.

— ¿Inojin? Él es muy amable, me cae bien. ¿Es novio de Sarada?— preguntó emocionada Himawari.

Lo que faltaba, ahora todos halagaban lo perfecto que de pronto se había convertido Inojin.

Bolt volvió a fruncir el ceño apretando los dientes, no entendía el gusto de su hermana por emparejar a todo el mundo.

— ¿Qué dicen si preparamos galletas?— preguntó Hinata, intentando calmar de nuevo a su hijo.

— ¡Sí!— gritó Himawari, soltando la regadera.

Hinata tomó a su hija y la cargó, antes que empezara una pelea entre hermanos, le acarició la cabeza a Bolt mientras entraban a casa.

.

* * *

><p>¿Qué hacía el rudo de Bolt estirando una masa de harina? Simple, no tenía ganas de repasar la lección de ese día. Himawari hacía lo mismo, mientras se limpiaba las manos en su mandil rosa. La madre de ambos tarareaba una canción mientras prendía el horno y les indicaba qué hacer.<p>

— Si le pido ser su amigo, ¿crees que se moleste?— volvió al tema Bolt.

— No creo, ¿por qué no intentas unírteles?— le sugirió su madre.

Himawari escuchaba la conversación entretenida, intentando crear una ilación entre lo que hablaban, no demoró en caer en cuenta que seguían hablando de Inojin.

— Eso se llaman celos, Onee-chan— pronunció Himawari a modo de canto, picándole la nariz y ensuciándolo con harina.

Bolt se amargó de nuevo, tomó con la mano todo lo que pudo de la bolsa de harina listo para aventárselo a su hermana pero se detuvo, estaba seguro que su hermana lloraría si hacía eso. Buscó la mirada de su madre para que reprenda a Himawari pero esta se rió. Hinata se acercó a Bolt y le limpió la nariz con el mandil.

— Mamá, deberías de dejar de comprarle tantos cuentos a Himawari.

Y es que de tanto leer cuentos de hadas, la pequeña Himawari creía ya comprender el mundo de los adultos; por ello su afición de emparejar a todo el mundo, porque siempre debía existir un príncipe para una princesa.

.

* * *

><p>Mirando el techo, a punto de dormirse, supo que no aguantaría más y que no lograría hablar con su padre. Luchaba por que sus ojos no se cerrasen, cuando sus párpados caían, la imagen de Inojin y Sarada perderse por el camino aparecía.<p>

No era justo, ellos debían ser como sus padres, amigos.

Él debía estar en el lugar de Inojin.

Y se lo diría.

:_:

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quedan dos capítulos. Este capítulo fue para centrarnos en Bolt y armar el desenlace del fic, el siguiente será en Inojin, y luego sigue el final.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentan: **TheBlueJoker**(No eres la única que esperó ver Sasusaku en The Last :'( qué les costaba poner al menos una escena? :'( Es verdad, no deberían estar tan ausentes, ojalá el manga de los niños aclaren eso, muchas gracias por escribir), **Yomii20** (Kakashi es un troll xd, faltan dos capítulos, el próximo será de Inojin ;)), **MarisolUchiha** (qué bueno que te haya gustado, saludos), **Setsuna17 **(muchas gracias!), **Taty Hyuuga** (aquí está el BoltSara, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegraron el día), **Aradia110** (El Sakura Hiden sale en Abril, a menos de un mes (cambiaron la fecha)! Estoy casi segura que tendrá Sasusaku, a cruzar los dedos :'), de seguro en este manga saldrá la familia de Sarada, osea Sasuke y Sakura juntos, vomito arcoíris :'D), **Beatflower **(vivan los triángulos amorosos, aquí hay más BoltSara :) gracias por escribir), **Luti Uchiha** (el próximo capítulo es InoSara, hay para todos los gustos xd muchas gracias por comentar), **Caami** (hahaha bueno sí eso se mencionó en un capítulo que Sasuke tenía herencia Uchiha pero no creo que por eso deje de trabajar xd además que a Sasuke le gusta entrenar, tendríamos que esperar el manga para saberlo. Muchas gracias por leer todos los capítulos de golpe, espero que te hayan agradado), **Asuna Blanca** (eso creo que será lo más obvio, pero me gusta jugar con los triángulos amorosos :3), **AegisVi** (No te preocupes, yo también ando ocupada con exámenes :(, la pareja SasuSaku es la más hermosa y trágica de todas, nunca pararé de decirlo :'D, dice que Kishimoto que nunca la mostrará así que a imaginar nomás xd muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final).

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias de antemano a quienes comentan.<p>

Nos leemos en el próximo y penúltimo capítulo (me gusta hacer drama).

:B


End file.
